Dawsey Down Under
by Milady29
Summary: Matthew Casey and Gabriela Dawson recently got married and are on their Honeymoon in Australia. Here, they are going to travel around for four weeks to see the land Down Under, but even more important, to spend romantic time together, celebrate their marriage and make a great deal of great memories. Lots of fun and sweet Dawsey!
1. Sydney 1

**Here is the all new Dawsey story. The story will have 15-20 chapters depending on how much you all like it and want to see. Please enjoy the read!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gabriela Dawson or Matthew Casey. I wouldn't mind though. ;)**

* * *

''Aaaand we are about the board our flight from LAX to Sydney. And Gabby doesn't want to be filmed.'' Matt said as he pointed the camcorder her way, teasingly and she closed the screen he was looking at while filming, thus the camera stopped filming.

''Why are you filming everything?'' She smirked then.

''It will be fun to look back at 5 or 10 years, or maybe even 15 years when our kids will be teenagers!'' He explained excited. His hand moved to the screen and he wanted to open it to film again but she laid her hand on his.

''Don't, please.'' She smirked as they walked to the gate. One of the big Airbuses of Qantas was waiting for all the passenger's to board it. They sat down and waited for a bit, both so excited to head for the land Down Under. When they had planned their wedding and started planning their honeymoon neither of them had doubted about where they wanted to go. As Matt had finally been able to sell his house for a great price, they now had been able to buy tickets to Australia and make a big journey here.

''Please check the section on your ticket and only come forward when your section is called. Section B and F are allowed to board now.''

''You are in D now, from Dawson.'' She pointed out at his ticket. ''We both.''

''But you are a Casey.'' He said as they got up as the D section was called now and he held her hand as they got in the line. They had 2 seats in a row of three by the window, but when the door closed about fifteen minutes later it turned out nobody was in the aisle seat.

''Oh, we got an extra seat.'' She smiled. ''Space!''

''You are so tiny Gabby Casey, you don't need extra space.'' Matt teased her. ''Me on the other hand.''

''Oh yeah, your ego definitely needs extra space.'' She nodded, jokingly.

''You better be nice or I will film you while you sleep, drooling, snoring, farting and all.''

''Oh you! You always fart the loudest and then I pretend it is me so you don't feel bad about yourself!'' Gabby said sassy and somebody laughed the row behind them and they saw a young boy smirking.

''They are talking about farting!'' He said to his parents, Gabby and Matt laughing then as well.

''You are so immature!'' She blamed him then and he laid his arm around her as the flight attendants did the final cabin check. The plane took off and Gabby leaned over him, looking out of the window and he caressed her over her back.

''Do you want to move to the window seat?'' He asked then but she shook her head.

''No, I am fine. I like to sit by the aisle so I can get up if I need to and I don't have to wake you up.'' She explained and he nodded.

''So…did your parents approve of our whole traveling schedule?'' He asked then as her parents had seemed a bit concerned for some reason. Maybe cause their little girl was married now and traveling a strange country for 4 weeks. Even though she was already 28, they always still seemed protective over her, just like Antonio. But Antonio seemed to be fine with everything now.

''Yes they did, they love the whole schedule. They are even a bit jealous.'' She smiled. ''We will be in Australia for 4 whole weeks! That is so exciting!''

''Oh you mean I am going to be stuck in a room with you for 4 whole weeks?'' He said shocked. ''Oh I didn't realize that while booking.''

''Oh stop it Matt!'' She said as she teasingly hit him against the chest. ''You didn't seem to mind in our wedding night.''

''I sure didn't.'' He smiled as he kissed her and both of them started to watch a movie then, dozing off as they were waken up for dinner again. At least, Matt was hungry – as always – and was excited when the food cart came by but then the flight attendant asked the row behind him and a bit disappointed Matt looked at the cart that is still rows away in front of them and it meant they were the last people from that cart to receive their food.

''I have never seem somebody pout that hard over an airplane meal.'' Gabby smirked then. ''It is adorable, I love you.''

''Sorry, I am hungry.'' He smirked then.

''but how? You ate on the airport.'' She smirked. During the hours they had to change planes at LAX he had eaten a foot-long subway sandwich.

''I don't know, wormhole in my stomach.'' He shrugged and she laughed, laying against him.

''Beef or chicken?'' The flight attendant asked Matt.

''beef.'' He smiled as he took the tray.

She turned to Gabby then and asked her the same question.

''Beef or chicken…oh actually I only had 1 beef left.''

''You can have it.'' Gabby said then as she pointed at his meal.

''but you hate chicken, it is fine, I will take the chicken.'' Matt said then as he passed his tray to Gabby and took a chicken one then and she kissed him on his cheek.

''You are a good husband, even when you give up your meal for me.''

''That's what I get for being married.'' He smirked as they enjoyed their meals.

After dinner they fell asleep, both of them tired from flying to LAX and waiting there for hours.

Gabby woke up then, having to get up to go to the lavatory and when she walked back she smiled as Matt was fast asleep. His head was sideways as he had been with his head against hers before but now that she was gone he was almost toppling over. She smirked softly as he was snoring softly and saw he was drooling a tiny bit as well and she leaned over to his bag, grabbing his camera out, trying not to smirk tonight before he would wake up again.

''So you will this when we watch this at home, but yeah, guess who is drooling and snoring.'' She smirked then, filming for a second and putting it back in his bag then, crawling against him and falling asleep then as she was tired. It was weird that they were going to miss two whole days by the time they would in Australia because of the time difference, but it was exciting.

Matt woke up a bit later, looking at the map on the screen and they were almost in Australia and he grabbed the camera to take some shots of the map, looking at Gabby then, whom was asleep. As she was a lot smaller she was able to actually lay sideways in the chair and he smiled as she looked so adorable.

''It's 6 am and Gabby is asleep, and we are about the land in Sydney. And when she wakes up with this camcorder in her face she will probably file a divorce, but look how adorable she is.'' He said as he filmed a bit more, filming out of the window then as Gabby slowly woke up.

Soon the plan had started it's landing and Gabby was so excited it made Matt smirk and he kissed her on her cheek.

''Final cabin check, please put your chair up.'' The flight attendant smiled and Gabby did so, leaning over Matt then to look outside of the window.

''You know what, maybe we should get a room.'' He smirked as he laid his arm around her and kissed her.''

''Oh we will be in our room in just a bit.'' She smirked, trying to look out of the window as the plane was descending now and they started to see the city.

''Oh look, it is the Opera House!'' She pointed and he smiled.

''Well we could go there this afternoon go see it, I don't feel too terrible and you slept the whole flight.''

''Let's get you through Border Security first, that might be really hard too.'' She chuckled as the plane was almost touching down. They sighed a bit relieved as the long flight was over and got ready to get off the plane after a bit.

''Oh my back is sore.'' He complained as he got up from the chair he had be crammed in for fourteen hours and grabbed their bags, Gabby still looking a bit sleepy.

''Awe you are carrying my bag too….that is so sweet…now you will get a back message when we are the hotel.'' She smiled cheeky.

''Oh yes please.'' He said then as he carried the bags outside of the plane. They stood in line a while for Border Security but got through then, getting to a taxi and being brought to the hotel. They slept in a beautiful hotel near the Central station and entered their suite.

It was really big and spacious and they frowned.

''Gabby, I uh…I got a lot of money for my house and a part was set aside for the honeymoon, the rest in savings but this was not within the budget for the journey.'' He frowned.

''I booked a general room, not this suite.'' She said confused and they walked down to the reception again.

''I think we got assigned the wrong room…uhm, we are just concerned about getting overcharged.'' She explained.

''Yeah, you booked a general room but somebody paid your upgrade.'' The lady explained and Gabby frowned.

''Who paid for the upgrade?''

''Antonio Dawson. He also paid for your deposit and room service tomorrow morning.''

Gabby looked at Matt.

''Well it does sound like Antonio.'' Matt smiled and Gabby nodded.

''Thank you, I know who we got to thank now.'' She smiled friendly as they walked back to their room. They showered together and got ready to go out for a bit. As it had been fall when they left Chicago, it was spring here now so it was not too warm, which was also good as they would head up north where it would be a lot warmer, but not too warm at this time of year.

''Let's go see the opera house.'' He smiled then as they were all ready to go and walked downstairs, asked the woman by the desk to call a taxi for them.

They took the taxi to the Circular Quay and Gabby pointed at the big harbour bridge that was already visible and Matt smiled, filming her as she almost ran that way already and grabbed his hand, dragging him on.

''Look, it is so pretty!'' She smiled excited and he smirked, finding it funny he was so extremely excited.

''Tomorrow we are going to climb it.'' He smiled, laying his arm around her and they looked the other way then, at the opera house. Slowly they walked that way, holding hands and they both looked around, smiling.

''It looks amazing. Just like on the picture we saw while booking.'' Matt said then, realized a second later what he had said was pretty stupid. Gabby was just smirking and pointed at the camera in his hand.

''Great idea to be filming everything cause I am sure our future children will laugh about this, my future self-will.'' She laughed and he filmed her laughing by the Opera house, thought it was cute shot, putting the camera away then. They walked around the opera house, taking some pictures as it looks so pretty.

After walking around and looking around they sat down in the sun with some fresh cocktails, enjoying the view of the harbour.

''I can't believe we are here.'' Gabby smiled as she looked around.

''I can't believe I get to call you my wife…that I get to say that I am here with my wife.'' He said then, caressing over her hand. ''I am not sure what I did to deserve you, but I sure did something well.''

She smiled back him and they shared a kiss over the table. Boats were making their way through the harbour and soon they boarded one that was part of the public transport of Sydney. They got out at Darling Harbour, enjoyed the view of the bridge from both sides and seeing Luna Park from up close. At Darling Harbour Matt grabbed her hand again and suddenly started to walk towards the business district with him and she looked a bit puzzled. He had never been here before, how did he know but then he pointed at the highest building of the Sydney, the large tower that right between the skyscrapers.

''I actually made a reservation for the Sydney Tower tonight.'' He said then and she chuckled.

''I am not dressed for a fancy dinner.''

''Well I reserved for the buffet, so you will be fine since you always look gorgeous.'' He said then and she hugged him, thought it was so sweet. They walked to the tower from the harbour and got inside the mall. It was a bit confusing about where to go and Gabby saw so many shops she wanted to enter.

''We are going to be so late!'' He smirked as he tried to drag her along.

''Yeah but they have perfume there!'' She pointed but without mercy he dragged her along by her arm and they finally got to the elevator. The elevator made its way up and they got out at the restaurant, one of the employees took them to a table by the window.

Gabby gasped as she sat down. The restaurant was slowly turning around, giving a full 360 degree view of the city.

''Oh wow, it is amazing!'' She smiled, almost pressing her nose against the glass.

''It is.'' He smiled then, caressing over her hand and smiling as his hand touched the wedding ring. They were husband and wife now, so happy to be together and it was so precious they got to spend this long honeymoon, traveling through the country together. Tomorrow they would sleep in and do the harbour bridge climb then together. They would spend one more day in Sydney before flying to Uluru and traveling on from there.

''You are so romantic, I love you so much. I know I keep saying but I mean it.'' She smiled then as they got asked what they wanted to drink. They got some champagne and got ready to walk by the buffet with appetizers then. She loved all the small appetizers here and started stacking the whole plate.

''I think we need to pay for three people if you keep going like that.'' He said as he kissed her on top of her head, teasing as he reached his arms around her to put some more salad on his plate.

''Says the guy that is literally putting food on his plate three people could eat from.'' Gabby smirked as they made their way back to the table soon, enjoying all the appetizers and the champagne, even more important, they enjoyed the food.

''Smile.'' Matt said then, holding up the camera and she smiled with stuffed cheeks.

''Well, future kids, future us. We are in a restaurant in the Sydney tower now…and who made this reservation?'' Matt asked then with the camera on, pointed it at Gabby and she swallowed the food down.

''The most amazing husband.'' She smiled then and he filmed out of the window for a bit at the amazing view.

They got up for the main and saw all the indigenous animals they wanted to try. There was croc, Emu, Kangaroo.

''How does your wormhole feel about that?'' Gabriela smirked as she passed her arm around him, rubbing him over his stomach.

''I want to try the croc and kangaroo.'' He smiled then. ''The Emu…maybe.''

''I want to try all of them.'' She smiled. ''You should try the emu too, just commit to it.''

Before he could even object again she put some of the meat on his plate and they walked back to the table, enjoying dinner.

''Croc is actually really good.'' Matt smiled then as he tried the crocodile and she tried it soon as well, scrunching her face in such a funny way he couldn't help but laugh.

''couldn't you warn me it tastes like chicken.'' She said as she moved it to his plate.

They finished dinner and desserts soon and enjoyed the champagne and the view just a bit longer, getting up then.

Gabby walked a bit unsteady and he laid his arm around her.

''You and champagne? Not a great combo, at least not as good as us.'' He teased her.

''No it is the revolving restaurant.''

''Sure, just blame the restaurant.'' He smirked but knew that it was a hard to walk on the revolving floor.

He held her as they stood in the elevator, both of them getting a bit tired. Maybe it was the champagne but it could also be the jet lag.

''I am starting to become so tired.'' She admitted then. They walked to a taxi together and went back to hotel, Gabby getting really tired, which wasn't strange as they were both a bit jet lagged. Although they both had slept through most of the flight they were still so tired. Gabby was standing against him as they were in the elevator to their room, just so tired and he took her to the room, opening the door when she suddenly hugged him tight. He held his arms around when she suddenly jumped up and put his legs around his waist.

''What are you doing!'' He said as he almost lost of balance, but kept holding her then.

''I am a koala.'' She smirked as she laid her head in his neck as she was smirking. He laid her down on the bed and they made out, kissing and undressing each other. They would have so many great adventures and moments here and it would be 4 amazing weeks of honeymoon.

''Gosh, I love you!'' Gabby said as she kissed him, softly biting his lip playfully as they made out.

''I love you even more.'' He smiled then, unhooking her bra, kissing him again. All tiredness seemed to be gone now that they were making out and

* * *

 **NOTE: So Matt and Gabby are enjoying their four week holiday in Australia for their honeymoon and they have tons of plans and things to see but all they want is to spend all these amazing weeks together as they are so in love.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Dawsey Down under and I hope you want to see more. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! ;)**


	2. Sydney 2

**Thank you so much for all reviews on the previous chapter. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. I know we can all use some Dawsey sweetness! So I hope you will like this chapter.**

* * *

Matt woke up, rubbing through his eyes. For a second he frowned cause this was not the bedroom of their apartment but realized then that they were on the other side of the world, all the way in Sydney. Gabby was still asleep against him and he caressed her over her bare back.

There was a knock on the door then and Matt got out of bad, picking up his underwear on the way as they hadn't been really neat with undressing yesterday and pulled t-shirt over his head, opening the door.

''Good morning, Room service.'' The woman smiled.

''Right, we had room service.'' He smiled as he looked at the whole trolley, wondering what Antonio had gotten them.

''Everything is yours.'' She smiled then. ''I hope you hungry.''

''Wow, yeah I think we sure are. Thanks, I will take the trolley inside.'' He said as he knew Gabby was still in bed and topless and the maid nodded.

''If you need anything else, just give us a call.''

''All good, thank you.'' Matt said then and he closed the door a bit later and took the trolley inside, Gabby waking up from the trolley and smiled at him.

''Good morning.''

''Good morning, your brother is taking good care of us.'' Matt said as he pointed at the trolley. But then he walked back to bed and kissed her, hugging her.

''I can't believe we are in Sydney together, I love you so much.'' He sighed then, pressing his cheek against hers and she kissed him then.

''Me neither, I love you too.''

They cuddled just a bit longer and got some of the food from the trolley then, sitting on the edge of the bed.

''Chocolate strawberries.'' She sighed happy as she picked one up, eating it.

''Antonio knows you well.''

''I always asked him to bring them for me when I was a kid.'' She smirked. They enjoyed the room service breakfast, getting ready to go for the bridge climb then and later they arrived at the center where the tour left. They enjoyed a coffee there while they were waiting until they had to meet up with their group but when it was time it turned out that they were alone.

''Oh lucky you, you get to climb with the two of them.'' A woman said as she came to pick them up at the meeting spot, taking them to the room to do a Breathalyzer test and they both made the test, allowed to climb the bridge.

''Alright I just need you both to fill in this list of question.'' The woman smiled friendly and Matt and Gabby took the checklist with questions from her.

''Where are you guys from?'' She asked then as Matt and Gabby were filling in all the questions.

''Chicago.'' Gabby smiled friendly. ''We are on our honeymoon together.''

''That is amazing! What do you think of 'straya so far?'' She said as she took the lists from them.

''We only arrived yesterday, but so far it is amazing!'' Gabriela said as she waved them to walk after her and Matt filmed her as she looked a bit funny at the big jumpsuits, quasi angry at him then.

''Please tell me we can't take the camera onto the bridge.'' She smirked then.

''Nah sorry, you can't take any loose items.'' The woman explained. ''We got lockers for you just around the corner.''

Matt nodded understanding, a bit disappointed but Gabby smiled then.

''Your guide will shoot a ten second video on the summit of the bridge. ''

''That is awesome, we can say hi to the whole family!'' Gabby smiled as she was getting the jumpsuit on over her clothes. It was not really fashionable and she was laughing since Matt also looked funny in the giant jumpsuit. He jumped around in it and she laughed. She loved when he was being so goofy.

''Neither of you are scared of heights at all?''

''We are both firefighters, so we are kind off used to it.'' Matt said then she nodded understanding. They got all their stuff in the locker and met their guide, Joey, then. He helped them get the belt on and made sure all their equipment was secure and they started the climb. Through the headset the guide was explaining about the bridge.

They enjoyed the way up to the top. The steps were steep but it was such a blast and within an hour they were on top of the bridge, looking over the whole harbour and at the opera house.

The guide had snapped some pictures of them on the way and made some more now. As it was the only way to have pictures, they hoped there would be some good ones to prove they had really done it.

''Alright, let me get some extra pictures of you so you have some more choice when we get down.'' After some more pictures it was time to do the video and they practiced just a few times, going for the real video then.

''Mom, dad, Antonio, Laura, Eva, Diego.'' Gabby said fast and Matt immediately started after her.

''Mom, Violet, Christie, everybody at firehouse 51!''

''We want to say hi all the way from…''

''Sydney!'' They yelled together, pointing at the opera house the guide did a thumbs up.

''Got it all on film, awesome!''

They enjoyed the view just a bit longer before they started their way down again. On the way down they just really enjoyed all the views of the Sydney Harbour and looked down at the 8 lane highway that also ran over the bridge, heavily occupied by cars.

Gabby suddenly felt a bit scared as they were eat a strange turned stairway to get under the road deck again on the walkways under the bridge and Matt laid his hands on her shoulders.

''hey, it is alright.'' He calmed her down.

As they were high up above the water now she suddenly did feel nervous.

''I know these stairs are a bit steep, just take your time.'' The guide said and Matt kept holding Gabby, guiding her down and she smiled as they were back on the walkway under the bridge. Even though it was a bit scary it was also a lot of fun. The guide gave them more information as they made their way back.

Back at the center where they had left they got changed again and bought some of the pictures, get a certificate then that they had done the whole climb.

Proud Gabby held up her certificate.

''They wrote Gabriela Dawson.'' He smirked as he pointed at it.

''yes, because I bought the tickets…before we got married…and didn't realize my name would change before going here.'' Gabriela explained. She put everything back in her bag and took his certificate as well, putting it in there as well.

They sat down by a small bar close to the bridge for a coffee.

''I would like to get a flat white.'' Matt smiled as Gabby ordered a cappuccino.

''What did you just order?''

''Australia most famous coffee.'' Matt smiled then. Their coffee got served and both of them were so happy having a coffee after the long climb. They were tired but it had been great to see this view and having all the great memories of climbing the bridge.

''I was thinking….our rent is almost over in the apartment building we live now….and Severide has no plan of leaving. I talked to him and he wants to take over the apartment from us…I was thinking, maybe we can me a bigger apartment….'' He carefully said.

''Oh wow, that sounds good.'' She said then. ''But are you sure we can afford a bigger apartment?''

''Ofcourse we can.'' He said then, smiling. ''Maybe we can buy it instead…a big apartment with lots of rooms, for the future.'' He smiled then and she smiled back at him.

''It might be a good idea.''

''We can think about it these weeks.'' He said then and they shared a kiss. As they still had four weeks of traveling ahead, they had time enough to think and decide something.

As he got ready to pay he still had to get used to the Australian dollars. They just felt so plastic and fake. But it was easy to pay with them since they all had a different color so it was easy to grab the right note from his wallet and they walked out of the coffee bar then and they held each other as went back to the hotel to have dinner there.

Later that night, they walked onto the rooftop terrace where there was a bar but as Matt wanted to order drinks for them, Gabby walking to the end of the roof so she could see the view and he walked after her and as the view looked amazing, he wrapped his arms around her.

''Gabby, everything I have dreamed off, is being happy with a girl like you. You are the most special girl in the world and I am proud to call you my wife. I love you.'' He said then and kissed her. She stood against him, her head against his chest as he had his arms around her. They still looked out over the view and walked to the bar then together.

They both ordered a fancy cocktail and sat down by one of the lounge seats close to the edge so they could look at the view again. Gabby laid against him and she was getting a bit tired still struggling because of the jet lag but she wanted to be here with him as she was so happy about all the great things they were doing here. Suddenly her phone went off and she saw she had a text from her brother.

''Antonio wants me to call. Is it okay if I just call him for a minute to thank him for everything he has done for us from here?''

''Sure.'' Matt said then and she called her brother, walking away just a bit. He smiled at her as she was calling her brother and waved at her then.

''Hey Tonio. Yeah we are good. Our flight was fine. The hotel suite is beautiful, thank you so much giving us this upgrade, you shouldn't have.'' Gabby smiled as she was calling her brother.

''Yes Diego, if we do find Nemo we will take him for you.'' She laughed a little later and sat back with Matt then and grabbed his hand, crabbing his arm around her as she sat against him. She hung up the phone a little later after saying bye to her family and Matt kissed her on her head and smiled then.

''How is Chicago?''

''Still safe with Antonio working.'' Gabby smirked. ''he just wanted to know how our flight was and how we are doing. So that was why he called and I thanked him for the upgrade and the room service.'' She explained then.

''Sounds good. I texted my family yesterday that we arrived safe but they also know I am here with you.'' He said as he looked her in the eyes. ''and they don't want to interrupt that.''

They shared another kiss, finishing the cocktail then and walking back to the suite.

''What are we going to do on our laid day in Sydney tomorrow?'' She asked as she was getting undressed.

''Whatever you want.'' He smiled then, kissing her in her neck. ''I know there is a fun zoo here in Sydney though. Or we could go to Bondi Beach.'' He offered.

''Bondi Beach sounds good…since we are going to Australia Zoo later when we are at the sunshine Coast so we will still go to a zoo.'' She smiled. ''Well I mean, if you don't mi-''

''Are you kidding me, I am fine with anything, as long as I get to spend the moment with you.'' He smiled then, kissing her. They laid down on the bed together, hugging each other and as their hands came together. He felt the ring around her finger, so happy that he could call her his wife then and they shared a kiss.

Suddenly she turned around, grabbing the map from Australia that was in her suitcase and laid it on the bed.

''Look at all those places that we still go to.'' She smiled then.

''First Uluru…and then we are flying to Gold Coast, right?'' He asked and she shook her head.

''No, we fly from Uluru to Brisbane and then we go down the Gold Coast by train….then we go back up to Brisbane and we visit Moreton Island.….then we get the car in Brisbane so we can drive up the cairns –''

''You mean so I can drive us up to Cairns.'' He smiled then and she nodded.

''I don't feel confident driving on the lef-''

''Hey, it is fine. I was just teasing.'' He said as he kissed her on her cheek and she continued pointing on the map, explaining everything they were going to do but as she was so proud of everything she had planned, Matt enjoyed looking at her proud and excited face.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door of their room and Matt got up then, walking to the door a bit puzzled. Looking through the hole in the door he saw that it was the maid and he opened the door.

''I am sorry to disturb you so late but….Antonio Dawson just ordered a bottle of Champagne for you and told us to bring it upstairs.''

Matt took the bottle, thanking her. It was a bit late but this was so Antonio.

''What was that?'' Gabby asked curious on the bed and he held up the bottle of champagne.

''From your brother.''

Gabby chuckled and took the bottle from him, looking at the small card.

''Dear Matt and Gabby. Enjoy the bottle, enjoy the night and make me a proud uncl- Tonio, really.'' Gabby smirked then.

''Well, maybe we should follow his advice.'' Matt smirked as he kissed her.

* * *

 **NOTE: So Matt and Gabby are still enjoying Sydney! They are making some plans for the future although nothing is decided yet and yeah….Antonio has other plans! ;)**

 **Next up: They travel to Uluru**

 **I hope you enjoyed this second chapter of Dawsey Down under and I hope you want to see more. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! :) And to all the Aussies that messaged me about this story, I hope I am not disappointing you with this. I've had the pleasure to live in Australia for a few months and I am trying my best to leave it as accurate as possible but there might be some mistakes here and there!**


	3. Uluru 1

**Thank you so much for the response on the previous chapter. I hope since the numbers of reviews got less I hope people didn't stop reading. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter as well and please do let me know what you think!**

It had been a few great days in Sydney, but now it was time to continue their journey through Australia. Matt and Gabby walked to the plane that was going to take them to Uluru. At first they had wanted to visit the heart of Australia last of the journey, but the flight schedule made it easier to fly this way first and then up to Queensland.

They boarded the jetstar plane and a girl was already seated by the window. Gabby sat down in the window and Matt sat down by the aisle. Both of them were a bit sad to leave Sydney because they had really loved the city but they were sure that all the other adventures they would still have would still be just as amazing.

Safety instructions started and the plane took off.

Gabby laid against him and as they were done taking off now and cruising it was time to relax.

''Our cabin crew will come through the cabin for some snacks and refreshments now, you can find the menu in the pocket of the seat in front of you.''

Matt took the menu out of the pocket and Gabby hit him against the shoulder.

''You are unbelievable and unashamed! You literally just stuffed your face at breakfast!'' She said then and the girl by the window seat smirked softly.

''That was three hours again and fifteen minutes ago. I have a wormhole that needs to be fed.'' He smirked and she nodded with a smile.

''Well, I would love a coffee as well.''

The flight attended came by and Matt ordered coffee for her, then also pringles and some other snacks for himself.

''I am hungry.'' He said then as he opened the can of pringles but before he could even eat something, Gabby grabbed some out and ate them laughing.

''You are so lucky you are my wife and I love you.'' He smirked then as he shared some more with her and read the paper then, Gabby listening to some music. It was almost four hours to fly to Uluru but as they had flown fourteen hours just a few days, it didn't seem so bad anymore now.

''You just finished most of my food, you are literally even worse.'' Matt teased her then but she just plugged the headphones in her ears, pretending like she was annoyed.

Hours later the descend of the plane started and they were happy to land again as the flight had been a bit bored, but they were sure that Uluru was worth it.

The plane landed on the tiny airport. There was only one small runway and a small building, but they were happy to be here. They got off the plane last, the sun burning down on them as it was so much hotter here than in Sydney.

''Everything is so red.'' Gabby smiled as she pointed around, The sand was so red here in the red centre and Matt smirked.

''You laughed at me for saying that the opera house looks the same but you are saying the red centre is red.'' Matt smirked as one of the employees of the tiny airport waved at them.

''Guys, we need you to move along.'' One of the employees of the airport said and Matt and Gabby walked on, picking up their suitcase from the tiny conveyor belt and got in the rental car to the resort then. As there was nothing else at all in the area, Matt couldn't really get lost although Gabby seemed to find it scarier that he was driving than she found it.

''It's a bit scary.'' She said then but Matt drove so calm that she was sure it was okay. Although they could also have taken a shuttle bus to the rock, he wanted to get used to driving on the left here since he would be doing it all the way up to Cairns and here there were not that many people driving around, so it felt safer.

He parked the car by the lodge in the resort where they were staying and they checked in, getting the keys.

Flies kept bugging them a bit and Gabby spat one out as it had flown into her mouth.

''oh the flies, the flies!'' Matt smirked as he hit them away as he pulled the suitcases behind him as they made their way to the room where they were staying and finally she found the right door, opening it and they got inside. It was really simple but that was why they liked it so much. Didn't have to be so fancy – although they were almost fearful Antonio had upgraded them again but this time that hadn't been the case, which was good, since they didn't want him to pay their whole honeymoon.

Gabby started to unpack the suitcase but slumped down on the bed then, tired.

''Hey, what is wrong?'' He asked concerned as he was sorting out some of his clothes as well.

''Nothing, I am just a bit tired. I think it is the jetlag.''

''So, just lay down for a bit, we can go for the sunset tonight.'' He smiled then and she smiled as she laid down in the bed. Matt kissed her on her forehead first and kissed her on her mouth then.

''I am going to take a look around the resort.''

''Yeah, if I wake up earlier than you come back I will wait for you in the bar area.''

''Sounds good.'' He said as he kissed her again and he walked out of the room then, walking around the resort. It was really big but he enjoyed walking around here. Even though he had wished Gabby had been here with him he got that she was tired since even though he was still walking around, he also felt the jetlag taking a toll on hi, he just felt a bit better than she did.

Walking around he came by the small town that was by the resort and saw small supermarket there, buying some stuff and buying some souvenirs as well. There were really cute little snow globes and he couldn't help but buying them for the two nieces and Diego.

After a bit he walked back, putting the stuff from the supermarket in the car and saw Gabby waiting for him in the bar area, drinking a cider and he joined her.

''Oh hey you.'' She smiled as he sat down beside her after getting a beer.

''This is the best honeymoon ever, just look at this amazing view…that I get to spend with this amazing woman.'' He said then and they shared a kiss, spending the afternoon chatting together, really enjoying everything and each other and close to sunset, they got back in the rental car and eh drove to the park after they had bought some tickets.

''We got time enough, how about we drive all the way around Uluru?'' Matt said and she grabbed his hand as they drove around the giant rock.

''I had never expected it would be so high.'' Gabby said amazed. They drove all around it, in awe because of the amazing landscape and they drove the designated spot for cars by the lookout then.

He parked the car by the small lookout and they got out of the car, taking a look around and sitting back in the car again so they could watch it from there.

''Surprise!'' He suddenly said as he grabbed the shopping back. ''The champagne might be a bit warm but it's the idea that counts.'' Gabby smirked then and he grabbed a plastic cup from the bag and she grabbed his hand.

''Wow, stop for a second there, you are not drinking?'''

''No, I don't want to drink while I also have to drive on the other side of the road.'' He said then and she shrugged.

''how about we safe the bottle till later.''

He nodded then and grabbed some of the cans that were in there as well. He had taken some soda cans as well just to be sure. There were some snacks in the bag as well and they enjoyed the view as the sun started to sad, having a few nibbles and holding each other. These moments were the ones they had dreamed about when they planned this honeymoon, these once in a lifetime moments they were sharing together now, as they also hoped to spend their lives together. But nobody would ever take this from them anymore.

''The color doesn't seem to be changing that much.'' Gabby said then and he shrugged.

''Well, they are. We can't see it now but I am sure we can see it we speed up the footage.'' He promised and they kept looking at the sunset. It was amazing to see the light glide over the rock and watch it disappear then.

He was caressing her hand as they were watching it and realized how special it was to be here. It was one of the magical places on earth and now they were here together. There would be so many new memories for them as couple and these were moments they would share forever.

They shared another kiss as darkness was falling and they made their way back to the resort. There were large BBQ's there to use and they could buy the meat there and they did so, as it would be a great memory as well. Of course they could go to a restaurant in the hotel close to them and have a fancy dinner but this was so much more fun. They walked to the counter where they could order their meat and buy it.

''I could go for some kangaroo and Barramundi.'' He smiled and Gabby choose for some barramundi and kangaroo as well and smirked then as they walked to one of the barbeques and got ready to prepare the food.

''Are you sure that is enough to fill your wormhole?'' Gabby smirked.

''This is just the first round.'' He joked as he was making sure all the meat was rare done and finished the fish then and they sat down by a table, enjoying all the of food and salad. They had some more drinks then before Matt took her hand and excited she walked with him. He walked to the lookout close to the resort where they sat down on a bench together.

''Look at all those scars.'' She smiled then. There were stars everywhere they looked.

They sat there in silence, enjoying the view over the stars. Although they had seen stars before, ofcourse, they had never seen this many stars. As there was no source of light around them and not much light in the area here there were most stars than they could ever imagine.

They just sat together, watching the stars, listening to each other's breathing and heart beat and knew how much they loved each other.

''Baby, I want to have a baby with you.'' He suddenly blurted out then and she smiled at him.

''I want to start a family with you too.'' She said then, holding and caressing his hand.

''I am not sure what we are waiting for. I mean – not now but when we are back from Australia. What is keeping us?'' He said then and she kissed him.

''Nothing…and I want to have baby with you when we are back from here.''

He folded his arms around her as they looked up at the stars again. Never in their life had they seen that many stars and it was amazing to see all of it.

''You see there, that is the southern cross.'' Matt said as he pointed out five stars.

''how do you know?'' She asked puzzled.

''While you were napping and I was exploring the resort I went to the astrohub and they explained to me how to find it.'' He explained and she nodded then. They looked at the stars just a bit longer and walked back to the bungalow and to the door of the room where they were staying.

In their room the room they enjoyed the champagne that was still left from earlier this evening and a little later, they laid together, half undressed, hugging and kissing as they were both starting to feel the champagne a little bit.

''I am so happy to be here with you and I can't wait for us to have a family.'' Gabby smiled then as she caressed over his chest. Suddenly she reached over him and grabbed the camera from his nightstand, where it was charging.

''Hello future baby…this is your handsome daddy.'' She smirked as she held the camera, feeling a tiny bit tipsy and he was laughing at well.

''Hello baby, I am not as half as handsome as your mommy.'' He smiled then as he waved at the camera. ''I can't tell you who your daddy is because I don't like talking to high about myself. But your mommy is the most amazing woman in this world. She is pretty, smart and I am blessed to have a wonderful woman to call my wife…and you are going to be one lucky pink fluffy baby having this amazing woman as your mom.'' He smiled then and Gabby was smiling behind the camera.

''I am not sure what I did to deserve such a wonderful woman as your mommy.'' Matt said then, smiling at the camera again. ''She is the most amazing woman in – wait, I already said that, but I mean that.''

Gabby smirked then and he took the camera from her hand then, pointing it at her.

''And this is going to be your mommy. She is going to be a future mommy. Cause I am going to knock her up-''

''Matt, we can't put that on film!'' She gasped with a smirk. ''See, that is your daddy. He is always so goofy but he is also really sweet.''

Matt was smiling, filming as she was telling that.

''He is really brave and honest and he always tries to save and help people…and he is such a good leader. He is nog just great at his job but I love him for the man he is. He is such a romantic, loving man and I am sure he is going to be a great dad. Cause he is sweet and he is also really goofy too….''

He kept filming her and she took the camera from his hand then and closed the screen again so it stopped filming and they shared a kiss again.

''We are going to be great parents.'' He said then and she nodded and smiled.

''I am sure about that as well.'' She whispered as she put out the light then.

''how late do we have to get up again?''

''Five am…'' He mumbles softly, almost asleep already.

''Oh…'' Gabby sighed but they cuddled up then, falling asleep, excited for what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

 **NOTE: Matt and Gabby travelled on to the heart of Australia and talked about some important things and made more memories…and even a message for the future.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this third chapter of Dawsey Down under and I hope you want to see more. I hope a part of the subject of this chapter wasn't too harsh after last week's episode. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review!** **J**


	4. Brisbane 1

**Thank you so much for the response on the previous chapter. I hope since the numbers of reviews got less I hope people didn't stop reading. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter as well and please do let me know what you think!**

 **2 days later**

Gabby and Matt arrived in Brisbane. Their plane had left Uluru that morning and now it was afternoon while they were in Brisbane. Their luggage arrived on the conveyor belt soon and they walked to a Taxi.

''Third Australian state within a week.'' Matt said proud as the taxi was taking them downtown.

''Well, no more new states.'' She smiled. They wished they could have visited the whole country and every state but as they had picked out all the highlights they wanted to see in four weeks.

As the taxi drove over the big motorway, they saw the skyline of Brisbane.

''It looks good.''

''it is not as big as Chicago though .'' She said then.

''Don't be so unimpressed.'' Matt smirked then as they drove to the hotel. Their hotel was close to the Brisbane river as they wanted to be close to everything. Brisbane was such a pretty city, with old and modern buildings switching up. The city centre was against the Brisbane River on one side and on the other side there were pretty suburbs, cliffs and parks. It looked so different than city, probably because it was smaller but it seemed a bit more modern especially in the CBD.

In the hotel Matt pulled the shirt over his head, his back hurting as the skin was burned. It wasn't too bad of a sunburn but it just wasn't comfortable and Gabby grabbed the cream that she had taken for sunburns as it relieved the burning a bit.

Matt sat on the bed and Gabby carefully put some cream on his back and shoulder and neck. Although he had put some sunscreen on when they laid down by the pool in the resort by Uluru, he was already sunburned.

''Firefighter that always end up burned – sunburned.'' She smirked then as always when they went out in the sun he ended up sunburned.

''You are just lucky because of your Dominican genes.'' He laughed as she put some of the cream over the sunburned skin.

''You should have used that sunscreen I have.''

''it smells like you.''

''Well usually you don't seem to mind my smell.'' She said as she helped him getting the shirt over his head. He got up then and grabbed a button up shirt to put over the white shirt her was wearing now.

''Because you are a sweet cute woman and I am a man and I don't want to smell like fluffy unicorns and strawberries.'' He smiled as he buttoned his shirt and they shared a kiss, ready to leave then. They left the hotel and walked around the river walk. As they were sleeping close to the river the riverside city boardwalk was right in front of their hotel and they enjoyed the view.

They walked the other way from their hotel then and walked into another neighborhood right beside the CBD. It was called Fortitude Valley and Gabby had read that most of the bars and restaurants were there and they walked around, looking at everything. There were some pretty old heritage buildings too and they saw a nice pub then on a small square. It was very basic pub it has a sign that there were hamburgers and they sat down there.

Matt went inside as he had to order and pay there and he ordered some drinks first. He walked back then, putting his wallet on the table.

''Thanks.'' Gabby smiled as she took the drink from him and he sat down across from her. There were lots of cars honking around them and lots of people walking and laughing in the streets as it was Friday night.

'''It is so hot here compared to Sydney.'' He sighed then.

''It will only get hotter when we go up to Cairns – and it was hotter around Uluru.''

''It is but I like to complain.'' He smirked as he kissed her over the table.

They were chatting then, mostly about the firehouse and how they missed being around there although they were also happy about being on their honeymoon and Matt got up a little later and walked to bar then, ordering food and taking another drink. He wanted to put his wallet back in his pocket but it was so big because of all the giant Australian coins and walked to the table again then and put his wallet on the table.

''I loved the wedding gift that Otis gave us. It is so funny.'' Gabby smirked then and Matt nodded.

''Yeah that picture of himself to pot in our 'wedding nest'.'' Matt said, finding it so funny to think about it again. It was really funny.

''And his grandma that knitted socks and scarfs for us. '' Gabby smiled then. Although baba had not been at their wedding – they didn't know her – it had been so cute that she had knitted all of that just for them.''

They chatted just a bit longer, Matt going to the bathroom then and when he walked back he suddenly realized that his wallet was gone.

''Gabby my wallet is gone!'' He suddenly said panicking as he looked over the table.

''Where did you put it?''

''On the table!'' Matt said as he looked around, touching the spot where he had put it in disbelief.

''Why did you put it on the table?''

''Cause I can't sit down with it in my back pocket, too many coins – Everything is in there!'' Matt said concerned as he looked around the ground under their table.

''Your passport?'' She gasped. If his passport was gone they were in so much trouble.

''No that is in the safe in the hotel…and my passport doesn't fit in my wallet.'' He said, knew Gabby just said it because she was worried and she nodded hten.

''Yeah of course, but what was in it?''

''My driver's license is in there and we are going to need that when we drive up to cairns.'' He said as he got down to his knees against, checking one more time under the table but it was really gone. Gabby looked really worried and Matt walked inside then, to the bar.

''Hey, where is the nearest police station?'' Matt asked by the bar, worried.

''Do you need me to call the police?'' The man behind the bar asked, wanting to help Matt but Matt shook his head.

''No, I just lost my wallet and have a feeling it might have gotten stolen…there are no camera's here?'' He asked.

''Not outside, sorry. '' He said then. ''But there is a big police station down to the CBD.''

''How far? Can you give me an address or any directions?'' Matt asked then and the bartender grabbed a paper, wrote down some directions. As he was done he looked up at Matt again.

''What would you like me to do with your food?''

''We uhm…sorry. You can cancel the order if you like. I lost my wallet after paying.''

''That is all good, don't worry. Are you sure you don't want to have dinner first?''

''No that is all good, we prefer going to the police now.'' He said then and he thanked the bartender one more time, taking the paper and he and Gabby left the place then, looking around to find a taxi but there wasn't any around.

''Let's just go walking, okay?'' He said then and she nodded. He was holding the paper as they walked, reading the directions.

''I really had not planned this for our honeymoon.'' She said a bit sad but he laid his arm around her.

''hey, I am sure I can get my driver's license back…and yes, there was some money in there but not enough to ruin our honeymoon. I am sure it will be fine, okay? Let's just enjoy our time here and pretend this is a nice evening stroll.'' He said then and she nodded, walking close to him.

''Matt…the heels are really hurting my feet.'' Gabby ad mitted then and they stopped walking and she pouted.

''Hey, do you want to go to the police tomorrow?'' He asked then as he didn't want her to feel bad on their honeymoon.

''No, no we need to inform them about your wallet so they can maybe find it back.'' She insisted then.

''So what do you want to do then?'' He asked as he caressed over her back.

''I will get my wallet from my purse…and we will just take the taxi to the police…and it will be fine, okay.'' Gabby as she tried to calm down and finally he nodded. They stood there as Gabby was going through her purse, trying to find her wallet.

''Matt…'' She said then and he looked at her.

She moved her hand out of her purse and lifted up his wallet. He sighed relieved then but shook his head too.

''Really? It was in your purse all this time.'' He asked angrier than he meant to.

''I must have put it in there, but I didn't remember, I am sorry Matt.'' She sighed then and tears filled her eyes.

''Hey, no need to feel bad about it.'' He said then as he took the wallet from her hand. ''I am just happy we got it back. I was stupid for leaving it on the table, you did well putting it in your purse.''

She nodded then, slowly and he kissed her on her head.

Finally a taxi came driving by a bit later and they waved it, getting in then and he dropped them off at the riverwalk, close to their hotel.

''Let's just grab a quick bite, okay?'' He said then and he was so happy it was resolved and hoped that Gabby was not too upset anymore.

They went inside a restaurant, close to the River and with sight on the Story bridge. The Story Bridge was lit in red tonight and she still looked a bit upset .

''I really must have put it in my purse without thinking.'' She said then.

''Hey, sometimes I do things without thinking too. It happens. Don't worry.'' He smiled then and finally she gave him a small smile back.

''You know how hard they will laugh when we tell this story when we are home? It is nothing but a funny story. I have my wallet back…and all we lost are two hamburgers.''

''I can live with that.'' She finally smiled then and they ordered some finger food.

''So what is up for tomorrow?''

''Picking up our hired bike, cycling and exploring the city.'' She smiled then, the whole planning still in her head.

''Sounds amazing, I am lucky to have you as my travel guide.'' He smiled then.

''Except when I let your wallet disappear.''

''it was an amazing magic trick.'' He said then. At first she seemed upset again but then, a small careful smile formed and they burst out in laughter then.

'

* * *

 **NOTE: Matt and Gabby travelled on to Brisbane and explored the city a bit but had a bit of a problem then but luckily in the end they could laugh about it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this fourth chapter of Dawsey Down under and I hope you want to see more. This chapter had a bit more drama – although not too much, as it is a honeymoon! Please let me know if there is anything you would love to see!**


	5. Brisbane 2

**Thank you so much for the response on the previous chapter. I hope people have not stopped reading since numbers have still been going down But I hope you will enjoy this chapter with a bit of sightseeing and Matt almost giving Gabby a heart attack ;)**

 **The next day**

Gabby and Matt woke up as the alarm on his phone was going off and he rolled over, putting it out and rolled back to her.

''Hey beautiful. Ready to be my bike tour guide today.'' He smirked as she had already figured out where they were going.

''Yeah.'' She smiled then and they shared a kiss. She got up to take a shower then while he was reading the news on his phone and as she cake walking back, he got up as well and kissed her again.

''How is your back and neck?''

''All good.'' He said but she was concerned as his skin was bright red.

''You sure?''

''Yeah, just going to use sunscreen today for sure.'' He said then as he walked to the shower. When he was out of the shower she was spearing his back and neck now because she didn't want his sunburns to get even worse.

'This is what happens when a pale Chicagoan goes to Australia.'' Matt smirked but sighed then as Gabby massaged his back and he turned around then, kissing her. They had breakfast at the buffet. Gabby just smirking how much he was eating again.

''We need to cycle in the sun. I need fuel.'' He smirked and she nodded.

''Sure.'' She chuckled and soon they left, walking outside. He was filming as she walked in front of her and angry she looked at him.

''Stop filming!'' She smiled then as he could not be angry with him.

''No, you are too cute to stop filming.'' He teased her back.

They walked to the bike rental. It was a bit of a walk but they just enjoyed looking around and crossed over the Story Bridge, it was a really big bridge that connected the north and south side of Brisbane and walked down to the river, following the river then. Everything here seemed so new and taken care off. The boardwalk was new and modern and there were some piers and lookouts on the water. They looked at the skyline a bit more and walk on towards Southbank.

They picked up their bikes then and Matt looked with a frown as he had to wear a helmet and Gabby chuckled and she lifted up the camera, taking some footage of Matt's unamused face as he had to wear the helmet and she kept on smirking a she looked so funny. The frown just cracked her up.

They got onto the bikes, Gabby looking at Matt whom looked so unamused and angry with his bike helmet on his head and she just chuckled as they made their way to the Botanical Gardens on the bike. On the Goodwill Bridge towards the Botanical Gardens they stopped for a second and took a few pictures of the Brisbane River and Southbank.

''We should go and explore South bank later.'' He smiled then but he looked at her with a sigh.

''It is all in the tour.''

''Oh excuse me, miss tour guide.'' He smirked and they made their way down the bridge then, onto the campus of the big university situated at the Botanical Gardens. They followed the signs to cycle around the guardians and made a full circle through the gardens, locking their bikes up at the top then and sat the small café there. They bought some ice cream and walked into the garden then, sitting down in the grass.

''We cycled for 15 minutes and are already having ice cream again.'' She smirked then.

''Well we are on honeymoon. It's supposed to be relaxing and sweet.'' He argued and she nodded then. The botanical Gardens were to beautiful and seemed so neat. It was like no bush or tree or flowers was in the wrong spot and even though they were sitting in the middle of the gardens now, they could see the skyscrapers rising over the last line of trees.

As they had finished their ice cream and taken another look around they walked back to their bikes and Gabby cycled in front of him as they were making their way around the city and onto Southbank later and they wanted to park their bikes there as Gabby wanted to have lunch.

''I feel like such an idiot walking around with the helmet.'' He smirked then and she hit him on the helmet.

''Ýes you do look like an idiot with that helmet.''

They left their bikes locked and walked to a restaurant then. They had lunch together at a fancy lunch by the waterside.

''it really doesn't even feel like a city. I mean not like Chicago. It is big but it has a country feeling to it and I like that.'' Gabby smiled.

''would you want to live here?''

''Yeah…It is beautiful. Except we would go bankrupt with all the sunscreen with you here.'' She smirked then and he nodded.

''Yeah, but you know, I could live anywhere on the world. As long as it with you.'' He said then.

''oh aren't you cheesy.'' She smirked and after finishing lunch they grabbed their bikes again and cycled over Southbank by the river. Suddenly they stopped as there was a large beach in the middle of Southbank. It was separate from the river and was more a swimming pool with a beach attached to it, but it looked pretty and amazing.

''Imagine having a beach like this in Chicago.'' Gabby said in awe. The beach was not too big but it looked amazing. Lots of kids were playing around in the water and people were tanning in the sand.

''We would go there every week.'' Matt said nodding. They went on then and saw the big wheel.

''We should also do this the upcoming days – or is it in the schedule already?'' Matt smirked then and she nodded.

''it's not in the schedule yet but we can put it in.'' She smirked then and they walked into the museum that was close. They knew that that there was a section there about Queensland life and they looked for it, walking around it then. It was nice to see something of the culture here and they visited some other exhibition. Especially the pictures of the Great Barrier Reef kept Matt interested and Gabby grabbed his arm.

''Come on, we will be so late with bringing the bikes back otherwise! We will be at the actual reef in a few weeks!''

''I know.'' He said then and she dragged him away by his arm now and they walked back to the bikes and made a bit of a longer tour before bringing the bikes yet and they walked all the way back to Southbank then to see it all lit up now at night, watch the skyline lit up on this side of the riverbed and pick out a restaurant there as there were so many cute ones.

As they were sitting down Matt felt like he really had to tell her what had been on his mind for a while now.

''I was so nervous about this marriage because I was so scared because of my parents. I know how wrong marriages can end I am sure that will never happen between us but still it scares me a bit. I had promised myself to never get married but I am so happy you proved me wrong.'' He smiled then.

''I am happy I could prove your wrong.'' She said then and caressed over her hand and felt the ring. ''I am sure our marriage will be good instead of bad.''

''I am sure it will be.'' Matt said then as they walked on and soon they walk on to the stop where the cityhopper, the free ferry over the Brisbane River, stopped and they went to the stop close to their hotel and walked back to the hotel. Suddenly on the middle of the street Matt stopped as they almost were at the hotel.

''I lost my wallet again!'' Matt said as he moved his hands over his pockets and looks shocked and scared and Gabby shook her head.

''Oh no, please not again!'' She said as she looked shocked and his concerned face changed into a smirk then and she laughed.

''You were just kidding weren't you?''

''I was kidding.'' He smirked then and she hit him on his chest but kissed hem then.

''I hate you!'' She sighed as they continued walking to the hotel and he had his arm around her.

''No you love to hate me, that is different.'' He said as he kissed her on her temple and teasing she pushed him away.

''You are so sleeping on the ground tonight.''

''You would miss my warm body that you use as a second pillow.'' He smirked then and together they walked to the hotel.

* * *

 **NOTE: Matt and Gabby spend a day exploring Brisbane!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this fourth chapter of Dawsey Down under and I hope you want to see more. This chapter was a joy to write considering as I lived in Brisbane for a few months and I miss the city so much! Please let me know if there is anything you would love to see!**


	6. Brisbane 3

**Thank you so much for the response on the previous chapter. I really wasn't sure if I should update today but decided I because some people might like to read as a distraction after all that happened last night. All my French &n anybody effected by anything that happened last night readers, all my love and strength to you! **

**The next day**

Very early in the morning, Matt and Gabby walked towards the bus stop near their hotel. Although they were still going to Australia zoo later they did want to go to the koala sanctuary in Brisbane and it was time to head for the bus now. As it only went once every hour they wanted to make sure they were not going to miss it. They got at the bus in time and got in, driving through the suburbs of Brisbane for just over half an hour. Even though they loved the city and the area around the river, it was great to see a bit more of the outskirts of the city as well.

''Oh look at those cute little Queensland homes.'' She smiled then as there were lots of them here and she really liked them. The ones that were kept really well were just really pretty and cute.

''You know how much work that would be?'' Matt said then as whereas she thought they were cute with just the sight of them and he thought more about the practical side of it, how much work it was to keep them neat and keep the paint on.

A little later they arrived at the koala sanctuary and got inside. Walking around it wasn't long before they saw the first koalas. Even before seeing them, they smelled the koala's because as cute as they looked, they smelled pretty bad.

''oh they smell!'' Gabby said as she scrunched her nose up and Matt smirked as it looked so adorable. The koala's were mostly sleeping, curled up on the branches or gnawing on some eucalyptus.

''You look cute and sometimes you smell too, secretly you must be a koala.'' Matt teased her as they walked around all the koala's. They were so cute even though they smelled so bad and it was even a part of the Australia experience.

In the shop they looked around for the pictures and saw small bags of food for the field beside the shop, where kangaroos and emus were walking around freely.

They bought some food for the kangaroos and walked through the gate then, onto the fault where the kangaroos and emus would be and for a second they looked around when Gabby grabbed the camera as an emu was walking up to Matt and slowly walked closer. The emu was coming closer and closer and she tried to distract him so the emu walked closer and closer.

''Babe, behind you.'' She suddenly smirked and matt looked behind him, startled by the emu and he let out a small curse before jumping aside. She was smirking loud as she was filming it and he frowned.

''Not funny, look how big it is!''

But Gabby couldn't stop laughing, tears streaming down her cheeks as it looked too funny while the emu strutted off again, not too impressed by it. They walked on to the kangaroos then and Gabby sighed as there was so many and when Matt took the camera from her and she grabbed the food they had bought to feed them. As soon as she opened the bag some of the kangaroos came hopping her way and she chuckled, putting some on her hand then and kneeled down, the small kangaroo eating some of her hand and she petted it.

''We need one at home as a pet. Just instead of a dog.'' Matt smirked as it looked really sweet and he petted the roo as well.

''Sounds like an idea, let's just smuggle this one out.'' She smiled as the roo sat peacefully between them.

''Yeah let's call him Roo-y and he can live in our apartment too. The balcony can be yours too.'' Matt smirked then and he fed the kangaroo some food as well and they walked around then. There were so many kangaroos here, small ones and huge ones with giant muscles.

''Look, that one is just like you.'' Gabby smirked as she pointed at one of the big kangaroo's with giant muscles and Matt shook his head.

''I wouldn't want to fight against that guy.''

They kept walking around and saw a tiny joey in one of the areas they were not allowed to walk into and Gabby squealed.

''Look at it, I want that one! It is the cutest thing ever!''

The joey hopped around then and Gabby took pictures, sighing and laughing and Matt just enjoyed the joy on her face as she was so excited about the little roo. They walked around a bit longer, petting the kangaroos and sitting and feeding them.

Back in the shop they bought tickets to make 3 pictures with a koala and upgraded one ticket so they would get 3 postcards printed as well and Gabby stood against him as they were waiting for the picture, excited. They waited until it was their turn.

''We would like to have three pictures. Each of us separate with the koala and then one together. The one of us together for the postcard.'' He smiled then and got the koala first, Gabby filming it as he was holding the koala.

''Alright, just make sure you don't move her hand so the koala feels secure.'' The person said then and Matt held his hand as still as possible.

''he is heavy.'' Matt smirked.

''Yeah, that is what eating 4 hours a day will get you.'' The keep smiled and Matt looked at the camera then, had some pictures taken. Gabby was next and was a bit shocked as well how heavy the koala was but had a great picture then and lastly, Matt joined her again and they had a pictured together, Gabby holding her hands to hold the koala up while Matt his arm around her and as the picture was taken Gabby had to hand the koala back.

''Can't we keep him? He is adorable too!'' She said as it was time to let go of their new furry friend.

''Sorry we would miss him.'' The keeper smirked as she took the koala back and Gabby sighed then.

''he is a bit smelly but we should keep him.''

''No, we are already smuggling the kangaroo, remember?'' Matt smirked and they grabbed their bags then and walked into the shop then to pick up the pictures and the postcard ones of them as a couple with their new fury friend turned out so nice and they couldn't wait to send it to Chicago.

''one should go to Antonio….then one to my parents…and one to Christie?'' She said then.

''Hmmm, yeah…maybe send one to the firehouse?''

''But we only have three.'' She said then as she held the three up.

''Ah well, we will see.'' He said then as they walked around, looking at all the other animals, at the dingo's, wombats and all the other animals and they were so happy and excited when they walked back to the bus.

They got on the bus back and drove back to the city, sitting together and Gabby was still holding the stuffed koala they had just bought and Matt was still holding the bag with the pictures.

Out of the bus they walked back to the hotel and he had his arm around her.

''You are my little fluffy koala kangaroo.'' He smirked as he kissed her on her head as they walked to the hotel, wanting to get changed to go out for dinner but also happy about the day they had had. It had been great day together and out to meet all these Aussie animals.

''baby there is an emu behind you.'' She smirked then as they were in the elevator. They chuckled both and he shook his head then.

''not an emu, luckily!'' he smirked then. ''Those are scary.''

''Wuss.'' She teased him.

''not cool.'' He shook his head as they walked to the room when he suddenly lifted her up, opening the door with her in his arms and they both laughed loud as he kissed her and carried her inside.

''Let me pick you up, little koala!''

* * *

 **NOTE: Matt and Gabby spend a day exploring all the Australian wildlife and really enjoyed the koala's and the kangaroos.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this fourth chapter of Dawsey Down under and I hope you want to see more. This chapter was based on a sanctuary I have also been during my time in Brisbane, some of you might recognize it! Please let me know if there is anything you would love to see!** **Next chapter Moreton Island is up!**


	7. Moreton Island

**Thank you for the response on the previous chapter1 I really hope you will enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. If you don't leave a review I don't know what you think about the story cause I would love to know what you think about both the story and the writing.**

 **The next day**

Early in the morning their cab arrived at the spot where they had to get onto the catamaran to go to Moreton Island. It was still early and half dark as it was still so early. Gabby yawned as they walked to the small stand to check in for the catamaran and sat down then to wait. The staff that probably working at the resort was getting onto the catamaran and carrying lots of stuff and Gabby laid down against Matt, almost dozing off again.

They were going to Moreton Island for two days, staying in the resort overnight and tomorrow they would go to watch the whales in the Moreton Bay area.

They boarded the catamaran and sat down in two of the seats there then. The catamaran was fairly big with 3 sections of chairs and they sat down together in a row of three chairs. Gabby laid down against him and he had his arm around her as the catamaran left the Brisbane harbour and made its way to the open sea, the catamaran going on high speed then and Matt looked around as Gabby was sleeping against him. He looked at the TVs where they were explaining how they had sunken the 15 ships before the coast as a way to protect the coast by breaking the waves and all the wildlife that lived among then and he was excited as they were going to snorkel there this afternoon.

They arrived on the island after one and a half hour and checked into the hotel on the resort where they were staying.

He grabbed their suitcases and they made their way to the hotel room then. It was one of the deluxe rooms with sea view and she opened the door as they walked inside, looking through the big room that was fully lit by the run shining in from the beach side. Gabby sighed as it was so pretty and they unpacked some of their stuff and got changed then as they wanted to look around, also excited to explore the island and the resort. At 1 they would have a snorkeling tour around the wrecks but they still had time. They picked up one of the maps of the island and walked one of the tours that was on the map then, going to the desert on the island. There was a small desert near the resort and they walked there, looking around and walking back.

Back at the resort they had lunch and got back to the room then to get ready for the snorkeling and walked down to watersports then.

They arrived at the start point of all the water sport and signed their forms, the staff helping them with getting a good wetsuit and all the other stuff they would need.

As they were waiting in their wetsuit a very tall, happy dude came running their way.

''hey you guys, I will be your instructor for today, my name is Nick! High five you guys, high five!'' Nick smiled as he high-fived them both and walked to the desk then, Gabby and Matt smirking softly.

''Just the two of you today, private tour for you guys!'' The snorkeling instructor smiled friendly.

''Yeah, will be good because I have never done it before and we want to get ready to go snorkeling in the great barrier reef in 2 weeks.'' Matt smirked.

''Well, it is not too hard, if you can swim, you can do it!'' The instructor smirked and Matt nodded, although he was still exited to get between the wrecks and see all the fish that were swimming around there.

''You have done it before?'' The instructor asked Gabby then.

''Yeah, I did snorkel a couple of times in the Dominican Republic a couple of times before.'' She smiled.

''Lucky you, I heard it is gorgeous there. Although they don't have my best buddy there, Bruce!'' He said as he was getting his own gear ready.

''Are we going to see Bruce today?'' Gabby smirked.

''if you are lucky. He is the laziest carpet shark of the Moreton Bay area. He was chilling around the wrecks this morning and he is probably still there.''

''Shark?'' Matt said then, raising one eyebrow, scared.

''Carpet shark. He is harmless. Also he is lazy. You can't expect him to swim all the way up to you. You are not near the ground and he is not an athlete.'' Nick smirked as he took them outside and gave them a shirt explanation about all the wildlife they were going to see between the wrecks. Soon they got onto the boat that took them down to the wrecks and Nick helped them prepare their diving glasses. They got into the water then, so excited and stayed close to Nick.

The underwater world around the wrecks was wonderful, it was not as colored as the great Barrier Reef but still wonderful to see. There were so many things to see around here and they stayed close to Nick, whom pointed everything out.

Matt pointed excited as he saw a sea turtle swimming close by them and Gabby just managed to get a picture of him with the underwater camera with the turtle in the background.

''he is one of our friends too.'' Nick said as he looked as the turtle disappeared. ''Is here almost every day. Speaking about friends…''

He pointed at a brownish big spot on the bottom of the sea, which was covered in greenish patterns and only after a few seconds Matt realized it had to be the carpet shark he was talking about.

''Look down there near the wreck, it's Bruce having a nap.'' Nick said then and they looked down, Matt saw him first and pointed the colored carpet shark out to Gabby.

''I will go tease him for a just a second, see if we can get Bruce to move so we can see him a bit better.'' Nick said then and Gabby and Matt were a bit scared as Nick swum down, teasingly grabbed Bruce's tail for a second and the shark moved around for a second and swum towards another wreck then, laying down there.

''Don't worry, he loves it when I tickly him.'' Nick said then and they moved on. The wrecks were interesting to see as well although they were sharp and they had to stay away far enough from them.

They snorkeled around between the wrecks and Nick pointed out all sorts of things to them and Matt felt way less nervous about the sharks now.

They climbed back onto the boat and Nick explained what to do with their gear when they got back.

''Did you guys have a good time?'' He asked then and they nodded.

''It was amazing!'' Gabby smiled and Matt nodded.

''it was really great, thank you so much.''

''It was pleasure. I hope you two will still have a great time here on Moreton. Are you planning on doing any more watersports?''

''Some kayaking maybe.'' Matt said and Nick nodded.

''Well, maybe I will see you around.'' Nick said. ''When we get back there is some chocolate to warm you up.''

Back in the centre they grabbed their towels and warmed up with the hot chocolate, thanking nick again and walking to the hotel then showering to warm up and they stood on the balcony then, dressed to go out kayaking.

''You were so scared of the shark, first the emu and now the carpet shark. I am married to a wuss.''

''No that is just because I wanted to protect you of all those evil Aussie animals.'' He said then and they shared a kiss.

''You don't need to protect me. Most of them are cute.'' Gabby smirked and they kissed again, looking over the ocean view.

They walked outside of the hotel then and as it was getting colder, they decided to cancel the kayaking for tonight but walked around again, enjoying the views of the island and sitting down on the beach then as it was slowly getting darker.

''Our own island paradise.'' He smirked then and she got up then.

''look, the dolphin feeding is happening!'' She said excited and they walke dover the beach to the dolphin feeding, seeing some of the dolphins swim around and she smiled.

''it really is island paradise.''

After the dolphin feeding they walked to the bar near the beach and got some fancy cocktails.

''how about just some finger food for tonight? I am not really hungry.'' She said and he nodded.

''Finger food? Are you trying to kill me? Well, you are my wife so I will have to say yes.''

She smirked and they ordered some finger food, waiting for it with their cocktails.

''I got something fun planned for dinner for tomorrow night.'' She smiled mysteriously then.

''Well I am sure we will have so much fun then tomorrow….'' He smiled and they hit their glasses together, kissing

* * *

 **NOTE: Matt and Gabby made their way to Moreton Island for 2 days and had a fun day with Nick and Bruce the carpet shark but have another day coming up tomorrow!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this seventh chapter of Dawsey Down under and I hope you want to see more. There will be 20 episodes in total and I hope you will keep reading this story. I am a bit concerned about it but I hope you will enjoy it!**


	8. Moreton Island 2

**Thank you for still reading the story. I hope you are still enjoying it although the response is not as good as before. I incorporated one of the requests in this chapter and I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

 **The next day**

Gabby and Matt got up early in the hotel room. They wished they could spend the morning cuddling, looking at the view over the beach and the sea but as they were going whale watching as there were lots of humpback whales in the Moreton Bay area.

The boat was a big catamaran with chairs and table to sit and they sat there, having coffee and waiting for the boat to arrive where the whales would be seen and they started pointing the walls out then, some of them visible above the water and Gabby and Matt got really excited. They were so big and although none of them really jumped out of the water yet, they were majestic to see.

They stood by the buffet for lunch when Gabby suddenly frowned as she saw who was in front of them.

''Wait a second, chaplain Orlovsky?'' Gabby said then as she laid her hand on a man's shoulder and the man turned around.

''Well, I'll be damned! Mr and Mrs Casey!'' He smiled as he turned around, Matt laughing as well and greeting the chaplain.

''What are you doing here?'' Gabby smiled and He shrugged.

''Watching some whales.''

They chuckled as it was pretty obvious and they sat down by the table together.

''I didn't know you were planning on spending your holiday here.'' Gabby said. She still saw the chaplain every now and then, not because she was sad and had to talk about the things that bothered her but he had told her was thinking about going on holiday, but she didn't know he was planning on going to Australia.

''Well, it wasn't really my plan but I could get a cheap flight to Brisbane…and this seemed like a perfect getaway.''

''It is gorgeous here.'' Gabby smiled.

''How much longer are you staying at Moreton?'' Matt asked as he was peeled the prawns on his plate an Orlovsky smiled.

''2 more days. This seemed like a pleasant escape from the city. Brisbane is very nice and pretty but I wanted to get out of the city so I booked a stay of four days on the island.'' The chaplain explained and Gabby and Matt nodded understanding.

They chatted a bit more during dinner, explaining their own travel plans and went outside on the deck again then to watch the whales again and they got a good view of some of them.

''I am starting to feel really nausea.'' Gabby sighed as they stood on the boat, not feeling good as she was holding him. The sea was really rough and she shook her head.

''Can we please sit down inside?''

''Ofcourse.'' He said then and walked inside with her and they sat down by the window. They saw some of the wales jumping out of the water, their tails flapping up and Gabby smiled, although Matt could see she was really started to feel more and more sick. Matt got up and got some more water for her and handed it to her.

As the boat arrived back at the resort later he held as they walked back to the hotel room.

''Would you want any dinner?''

''Maybe it will make me feel better.''

They had dinner together but Gabby was not feeling well at all didn't get much further than appetizers and wanted to go back to the hotel room and he brought her to bed.

''Orlovsky asked if we wanted to come for a beer at his room but I guess it is a no.'' Matt smiled slightly.

''You should go.'' She said then.

''No I will stay with you.''

''No you should go.'' She insisted and he kissed her again.

''Just catch some sleep, if you need anything just call me, I will come to bring whatever you want.'' He said and kissed her, tucking her in and walking out of the room then. He walked to the room where Orlovsky was staying and where he had invited him.

''Hey, come in Casey.'' He said then as he opened the door for Matt. '' Gabby in bed?''

''Yeah, she is in bed, hopefully she will feel better soon.''

Matt and the chaplain sat on the balcony together, sharing a beer. Gabby was safely in bed and he hoped she would feel better tomorrow when they would get back on the catamaran to Brisbane and they would go down the Gold Coast.

''I am so happy for you and Dawson, you are such a sweet couple.'' He smiled then at Matt.

''Yeah, I love her so much.'' Matt said as he smiled.

''That is most important in marriage. I loved my sweet Linda so much.''

''You have been married?'' Matt asked more surprised than he probably should. The chaplain nodded.

''Yes, I have been married for 27 years….we were high school sweethearts. She was such a sweet and pretty woman. We got married when we were both 21. We were married for 27 years like I said. I was 48 when I had to let go of her…but it was true love.'' Orlovsky said as he smiled and some tears filled his eyes as he was talking about his wife and Matt was not sure if he should change the topic.

''Listen to me Matt, no matter what happens, no matter where you live or what you have, as long as you have her, you will be the richest man on earth.''

''That are some wise words.'' Matt smiled. ''And I know you are right.''

''I still feel like the richest man on earth, I got to meet the love of my life and I had so many happy years with her. Even when I miss her now, I still think about all the happy times I spend with her and I feel like the richest man alive.'' He said then.

''What happened, if I may ask?'' Matt said then.

''She got sick and fought a hard fought, but it was not a fight she could win. I'm proud of how she fought. After she passed away I decided I wanted to spend the rest of my life helping people and was why I became a chaplain for the CFD.''

''I am sorry you lost her.'' Matt said compassionate.

''I miss her, but I know she was the love of my life and I am happy not getting married again. I am happy has a chaplain now and who knows, all the wise things she told me are wisdom I can tell to other people now.'' Orlovsky said as he got up then, walking to the minibar and grabbing two more cans of beer, handing matt another one as well.

''Thanks.''

''Cheers, to your marriage.'' Orlovsky said as the cans tapped against each other.

''I remember that when Dawson started a EMT, she suddenly came to me. Not to talk about some bad call, no she came to talk me to send the regrets from her brother, Antonio, whom I know via some charity work I did at the time. She couldn't stop talking about how good her first shift on Ambo was and then she wouldn't shut up about this great blonde lieutenant that worked in the firehouse too. Can't be anybody else but you.''

Matt felt he started to blush just a bit.

''I always thought you would end up with her. The love between you two can lit up a room.''

''She always lights up my world.'' Matt smiled and the chaplain gave him a smile again.

''That is good, that means it is true love.''

Soon they finished their beer and Matt left then as he wanted to see if Gabby was okay or if she was still feeling sick.

''Will see you again when we are back in Chicago.'' Matt smiled and said bye to Orlovsky then, walking back towards the hotel he and Gabby were staying over the beach.

He felt a tiny bit tipsy and he had to admit that the talk had made him a bit emotional. Quickly he walked back and was glad when he saw Gabby was still asleep like he had left her and hopefully she did feel better now.

Matt laid down in bed, Gabby asleep and he laid his arms around her, pulling her closer and had his face in her neck.

''What are you doing?'' She mumbled then, waking up a bit. He just held her close.

''Nothing. I just really love you.'' He said softly and held her close, though about all the things the Chaplain had told him.

 _No matter what happens, no matter where you live or what you have, as long as you have her, you will be the richest man on earth_

* * *

 **NOTE: Matt and Gabby went whale watching and ran into somebody they know whom also talked to Matt later and give him some words of wisdom and Matt realizes how luck yhe is with his wife now.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this eighth chapter of Dawsey Down under and I hope you want to see more. There will be 20 episodes in total and I hope you will keep reading this story. I am a bit concerned about it since it didn't have the response it had in the beginning but I hope you will enjoy it!**


	9. Gold Coast

**Thank you for still reading the story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter that features another side of the couple beside of the sweetness but I do hope that you like it too nonetheless. :)**

 **The next day**

Early in the morning Matt and Gabby were waiting at the jetty for the catamaran that would take them back to Brisbane where they would get their rental car. They would drive down to Gold Coast today to have a day and sleep there but from tomorrow on they would finally start their travel up north.

''Hey you guys, have a good travel back to Brisbane and enjoy the rest of your honeymoon.'' They suddenly hear behind them and the chaplain came walking their way.

''Thank you, you enjoy the rest of your days here.'' Gabby smiled and she and the chaplain shared a quick hug, Matt shaking his hand and the chaplain waved as they got on the catamaran. Gabby laid down against Matt on the catamaran, hoping she was not going to be sick again.

A bit later they arrived back in Brisbane and got a taxi to the airport then that was close to the jetty. They would pick their rental car up there and as Matt was all done with all the paperwork.

They walked to the rental car, a big four wheel drive with blinded windows and she smirked.

''It is like a mafia car.''

''We can be naughty in the car and nobody would see it.''

''Oh yeah.'' She smirked and they put their suitcases in the back.

''Oh I thought I was driving.'' Matt said with a smug face as Gabby was walking to the front of the car.

''You are.'' She smiled.

''Uhm…that is the driver's side sweetheart.'' Matt smiled then and Gabby smirked and walked to other side of the car then. As the driver's side was on the other side, she had mixed it up but a little later they both sat down in the car.

''Alright, let's go.'' Matt said then as he took a deep breath, a bit nervous to drive the other way around but started the car then and drove of the parking lot. Calmly they drove through the city down to Gold Coast. They would spend the day in Surfer's as it was a place they didn't want to miss out on.

As they were driving on the high way Gabby suddenly shrugged.

''Why are we still on the highway, can't we go into the countryside, we are not in a hurry?'' She asked then and Matt left the highway. It would be fun to take a look around aside from the boring highway.

''Should we go left or right here?'' Matt asked then as they were at an intersection.

''I don't know.''

''You were supposed to read the signs…'' Matt said as he turned to the left.

''Well I was changing the radio.'' She said as she tried to get a decent channel on. They drove out of the town by the highway a bit more into the country side.

''nothing good is on the radio –I think you should have gone to the right here.''

Matt gritted his teeth.

''Why does the radio keep messing up – Matt I still think you should turn right soon so we can ask in the town where we should go – such a crappy song-''

''Gabby I am trying to drive here! In case you haven't noticed, I am driving on the left side of the road and I am trying to focus on that! Would you mind just letting me drive!?'' He suddenly said angry and he immediately wished he could take it back.

''If you would just listen to me I wouldn't have to tell you where to go ten times!'' She said angry.

''It would be easier to listen to you if I wouldn't have to filter out directions through your complaining on the radio.'' He said a bit angry now as well.

An awkward silence filled the car then and Gabby looked out of the window, away from him and when Matt looked aside she was slightly shaking, which meant she was very angry.

''You are such a stubborn moron!'' She suddenly went off.

''Look who is talking. You are the one that wanted me to get off the highway!''

''Oh shut up Matt. You never listen to me and now it is my fault.''

Angry both of them were quiet then and he was happy when he saw a gas station he could stop at as his hands were shaking because he was so angry.

Pissed off he drove onto the parking lot, not even properly braking before pulling the handbrake, causing the car to make an abrupt stop and Gabby's phone flew from her lap onto the floor of the car.

''Thanks, hope it isn't broken now!'' She yelled angry as she grabbed it from the floor and got out of the car, slamming the door shut with a loud bang and walked away.

''Whatever.'' Matt mumbled under his breath as he got out of the car, walking after her as she angrily stomped towards the gas station.

They sat down inside, both having a coffee.

Angry both of them sat across from each other, both looking the other way and the server came walking down again.

''Eh, would you like something to eat?'' He asked carefully.

''No.'' Both of them said at the same time and nervous the waiter walked away again.

''I don't want to sit almost two weeks in the car with you like that.'' Gabby suddenly said.

''So what, you want to break off our honeymoon?'' Matt said, still a bit annoyed but also feeling about the fight what had just happened.

''No, I don't want to fight about stupid stuff in the car.'' She said then.

''Me neither.'' He said then. '' but I am sure we will be fine…as long as you complain about the radio…and I watch which way we are going.''

Finally she did look at him again with a wry smile.

''Sounds like a deal.'' She said then and finally he smiled as well again. They were both just so stubborn and could get so angry.

After finishing their coffee they finally went back to their car and were all good now and without any more bickering they drove back to the city. Gabby felt so terrible because this was literally the first time they had had a fight like this since they had gotten married and that just felt terrible.

In the city they went to the hotel and parked the car there. After putting their stuff there they went outside again and walked around Surfer's paradise, past the shops and restaurant and Gabby suddenly pulled Matt's hand as she saw the Hard Rock Café

They walked into the hard Rock Café and walked up the stairs to get inside, past the shop. Upstairs they ordered some drinks and sat down on the balcony, overlooking the shopping street.

''I am craving…'' Gabby smiled then as she grabbed a menu.

''And you are always joking about me eating a lot.'' Matt said then as they ordered a plate of nachos and enjoyed having it, as they hadn't had lunch since they had been too angry at the restaurant by the gas station and after their really late lunch they walked around the city and by the beach.

They shared a hug as they looked at the sunset over the beach and they sat down in the sand.

''We were so stupid for fighting today.'' Matt said then and she nodded as she laid her head against his shoulder.

''No more fighting in that car.''

''no more fighting at all.'' He smiled then and they kissed again, feeling stupid for fighting on their honeymoon like that.

* * *

 **NOTE: Matt and Gabby got their rental car and while driving to Gold Coast they got in a big fight but luckily they made up again and promised there would be no more fights during the honeymoon.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this ninth chapter of Dawsey Down under and I hope you want to see more. There will be 20 chapters in total and I hope you will keep reading this story. Next chapter is them driving up north in the car and seeing a bit more of the countryside!**


	10. Glasshouse Mountains

**Thank you for still reading the story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter that has an hiking adventure for our favorite couple. I hope you will like it!**

 **The next day**

Gabby enjoyed the view as Matt was driving. They had just passed Brisbane again and were driving through the suburbs. Today they were driving up to the Glasshouse Mountains and they would stay over in a resort in the middle of the nature. Tomorrow they would go to Australia zoo and Gabby found it very funny because Matt was already so excited about going there.

''So where are we driving too?'' She asked as she

''To a the glasshouse mountains near Beerwah.'' Matt explained. ''We are going to stay in the glasshouse mountain and hike there but tomorrow we are going to Australia zoo – Crikey!''

Gabby chuckled and kept filming as he was driving.

''how is the driving on the left side going?''

''Pretty well, don't you think, princess? I would say your chariot is going just fine.''

Gabby laughed again, thought that he was being so cute and funny. Soon they arrived at their hotel and got changed then. They had taken their big walking shoes so they could hike here and Matt was grumbling as his were still red from the sand at Uluru.

''Why is that a problem.''

''Cause they are supposed to be black.'' He smirked then. He was washing them in the sink of their bathroom.

''And you call me vain.''

''Oh stop it.'' Matt laughed then as he put the shoes on and they got ready for the hike.

Matt was putting some more stuff in his backpack and they left then. He drove to the car to close to the path of where they are going to hike up the mountain and they got out of the car then, starting the hike.

The path went over rocks and through the woods but they were so excited for the view they would see on the top.

As they were almost at the summit the rocks were getting steeper and higher distances between them and as Gabby wasn't so big, she wasn't sure if she could get up.

''These rocks are a bit high.'' Gabby said concerned and Matt climbed on the ledge, easily.

''Give me your hands.'' He smiled then and she grabbed his hands and he pulled her up, Gabby holding his hand as they walked on.

''The view is amazing.'' Gabby smiled then. Instead of just the mountains she had seen so many times before, the Glasshouse Mountains seemed more like steep points of stone sticking out of the ground. It looked so different but so pretty at the same time.

At the summit they sat down on the big rocks, Matt grabbing his backpack and drinking some water, handing it to Gabby then as well.

''Oh, this was so good.'' She smiled then and they sat together, just enjoying the amazing view. They felt on top of the world together and shared a kiss. Even though it was peak season no other hikers were up here and it was their perfect spot now.

''it was a hard walk but it was worth it.'' She smiled then and he nodded as they sat together, enjoying the view and each other's presence until it was time to go back down again before it would get dark.

He held Gabby close as they walked back down as the rocks were pretty slippery on the way down and he didn't want her to fall, as she also seemed to get really tired by now.

''How are you already tired?'' He asked concerned.

''Well sorry sir walksalot. Have you realized your legs are almost double the length of mine. I have to put two steps for each step of yours.''

''So that is where you get that nice toned ass from.'' He said dryly and she wanted to act like she was going to slap him against his arm but instead just laughed. But as she walked down her mood seemed to get worse.

''My legs hurt and I am tired.'' She admitted then and he smirked.

''Well it is not too far to the car anymore.'' He said as he walked close to her. She almost slipped away then and grabbed his arm, Matt grabbing her just before she could fall.

''This hiking was your stupid idea.'' She hissed then as Matt made sure she was okay.

''Oh stop it Gabby, you liked it until five minutes ago.'' He said then and finally she sighed.

''You are right about that. I am just tired.'' She admitted then and they walked on down.

Suddenly she slipped away again and as she tried to keep up, she fell down again and her knee hit he rocks.

''Gabby!'' Matt said concerned as he tried to help her up and saw her knee was bleeding and she sat down on the rock.

''Are you okay?!''

''It is okay!'' She said then.

''You are bleeding!'' Matt said so concerned Gabby thought it was adorable but her knee hurt pretty bad.

''I am fine, really.'' She said then but Matt grabbed the first aid kit from his bag, looking at her knee.

''I am sure you will be fine but I still would like to patch you up.'' He said then and as she sat down he grabbed some water and tries to clean up the big scrap on her knee a little bit. It was bleeding bad but it didn't seem too deep.

''This is going to sting.'' He said then as he held up one of the disinfectant wipes.

''I expect a boo boo kiss.'' She smirked as she took his free hand.

''You are going to get a ton of them later.'' He promised and she pinched his hand for a second as he was cleaning up her knee again and he kissed her then as it was done.

''There we go.'' He said then as he put a gauze over it and wrapped a bandage over it and they walked down to the car, Gabby leaning on him and in the car she sighed.

''It was good…but let's not hike again.''

''No more hiking.'' He promised her.

''Yes, that sounds good.'' She smiled as the shared a kiss, even if she had fallen near the end and they almost had gotten lost, it also had been a fun and nice day.

She smiled at him as he drove back to the resort. He was such a great husband and their honeymoon was so great, even though not everything was going as plans but so many more amazing plans were still coming up.

Matt parked the car by the resort and they got out and Gabby was half asleep in the car, exhausted from the long hike when he suddenly lifted her out of the car and carried her to the room.

''Calm down Matt I can walk.'' She smirked then.

''I know, but I love holding you.'' He said then and in the room he looked at her knee again as she was almost already falling asleep. Even though it was so early they were exhausted from the long hike but it had been good as well. Tired and exhausted they fell asleep in each other's arms.

''Australia zoo tomorrow.'' Matt said then, so excited and Gabby smirked softly, half asleep. He was so excited again and she smirked because he looked like a little child.

''That is Steve Irwin's zoo.''

''I know. I put it in schedule myself and you told me about – 10? – times today!?'' She smirked.

''I am just excited. I loved Steve Irwin.''

''I know, you said that about 7 times too.'' She smirked then.

''Sorry.'' Matt pouted playfully.

''Don't worry. I still love you too.'' Gabby smirked then and they kissed again.

* * *

 **NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this tenth chapter of Dawsey Down under and I hope you want to see more. Thank you so much for still reading, the story is halfway done now! There will be 20 chapters in total and I hope you will keep reading this story. Next chapter is them going to Australia zoo ofcourse!**


	11. Australia Zoo - Inskip Point

**Thank you for still reading the story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter where they visit Australia zoo and the wildlife hospital and go camping. I hope you will like it! Please really do let me know what you think!**

 **The next day**

''Oh I want this!'' Matt said as he grabbed a green cap that said ''Crickey!''.

''Matt, really?'' She smirked then. ''How old are you, six?''

''Thirty-six...but look how funny it is.'' He said as he held it up. ''I need a cap in the burning sun here.''

''You have your truck 81 cap. I am buying this cap for Diego. Not for you.''

They bought some presents for the kids and the tucked it all in Matt's bag as they made their way to the crocoseum then, sat down on the stands so they would have a good view. The show was about to start and Matt was so excited. He had always loved watching Steve Irwin.

The show started and even Gabby was getting excited now and filmed as the crocodile jumped and they showed how fast they could get out of the water.

''Not coming close to the water anymore!'' Matt scared her then and she just shook her head at him but laughed then.

After the show they walked on through the zoo and booked a tour through the wildlife hospital then. They would have to be there at 3 so still had some more time and looked around a bit more, saw some shows but it was time to leave for the tour then.

They left the park then, walking over the parking lot to the wildlife hospital. Even though they had enjoyed seeing the whole zoo, they had been in the wildlife sanctuary in Brisbane before so they had had enough zoo now and were excited to see the hospital from the inside instead. They walked inside and walked ot the desk and reported for the tour.

The tour started and excited Matt and Gabby followed the guide. There was a family going with them as well with two younger kids and another girl whom was there alone. Gabby stood close to Matt as the guide explained about the building and the history of the wildlife hospital.

They got to see a lot of the hospital and even got to see where the koalas where rehabilitating and baffled by all they had seen they walked back to their car then, impressed by the work the charity was doing.

''That was really cool.'' Gabby smiled then.

''yeah it was, it was a great idea to go here.'' Matt said then as they got in their car. Their stuff was already in there as they would have to move on to Inksip Point tonight so they could get onto the boat to Fraser Island tomorrow but Matt iddnt mind driving a bit more, although Gabby thought it was too bad it was getting dark she wouldn't get to see much.

They walked to the car then and got in as they still had to drive for quite some time.

''I am feeling a bit sick again.'' Gabby admitted then.

''Gabby, this can't be good. We really need to get you to a doctor.'' Matt said concerned.

''It is probably just the heat. Maybe I don't drink enough.'' She said then and Matt nodded.

''That might be it.'' He said then and handed the bottle of water back to her again and looked concerned.

''Really, if it happens again we are getting you to a doctor.''

''Yeah. I am sure it is nothing though.'' Gabby smiled then.

''if you say so.'' He said then as he kept on driving towards Inskip Point. Gabby was dozing off and fell asleep, tired from the long day and Matt just hoped he would be able to find it at once as otherwise it would get even later.

More than two hours later he drove the car onto the camping grounds and there were no other campers around on this patch. He had seen some other campers around though and got out then while Gabby was still asleep, wanting to make the tent ready so they could go to sleep soon.

Trying to unfold the tent, he started to curse and grumble loud and Gabby woke up.

''Fuck you, you piece of shit tent!'' She heard Matt yell and she got out of the car, surprised as he didn't curse that often and saw him wrestling with the tent and as the tent slumped in again he kicked against it and yelled again.

''Babe, yelling isn't going to help!'' She tried to calm him down, worried to disturb other campers around there. She could see a fire just a bit ahead.

''Fuck this tent!'' He yelled loud again. ''Easy to set up my ass!''

''Hey, what's the trouble?'' They suddenly heard as somebody with a flashlight approaching them.

''Sorry for the yelling.'' Matt apologized as he had been yelling so loud.

''No worries mate. Let me help you get that tent up.'' The man said friendly and Matt almost sighed relieved.

''Oh, why don't you move a bit closer to me and my wife, we are on the next camping ground. It is better than this one.''

A bit later he and the men were setting up their tent while Gabby was sitting by the fire with his wife.

''Thank you so much helping us out.'' Gabby smiled as he wrapped her hands around the cup of coke the woman - she had introduced herself as Diana - had given her. The fire was nice as it was getting cold at night.

''Don't worry about that. Happy to help you out.'' Diana smiled friendly. Gabby was pretty sure she and her husband were in their 60s and they were traveling around with a camper.

Matt sat down by the fire as well as he and the Diana's husband - he had introduced himself as David - had finished setting up their tent.

''So what are you two doing here?'' David asked friendly as he passed a glass of Bundy rum to Matt.

''We are on our honeymoon here.'' Matt said.

''Oh, congratulations on the recent wedding then.'' Diana smiled.

''Thank you, it if great to spend the honeymoon here.''

''We retired last year and bought this camper. We are from Darwin but traveling around Australia.'' Diana explained. ''You will see lot of couples like us on the road. They call us the grey nomads. We wanted to go travel Europe or North America but why leave Australia when we haven't even seen much of Australia yet.''

''The country is beautiful, I would never leave if I lived here.'' Gabby smiled then.

They shared a few more stories and drinks around the fire but as they would have to take the boat to Fraser Island early in the morning, they went to their tent then, saying goodnight to Diana and David and thanking them for being so welcoming and nice for them.

In the tent Matt cuddled up with Gabby, feeling more than a bit tipsy.

''Are you still feeling sick?'' he said half drunk.

''Not so much anymore.'' She said then as they laid together, hearing all the crickets around them.

''Hmmm, imagine if you would be pregnant.'' Matt muttered and laughed as he was falling asleep. Gabby laughed it off then.

''You are so funny when you are tipsy.'' She laughed, falling asleep in his arms then.

* * *

 **NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this eleventh chapter of Dawsey Down under and I hope you want to see more. over the half of the story now! Thank you so much for still reading, the story is halfway done now! There will be 20 chapters in total and I hope you will keep reading this story. Next chapter is them going to Fraser Island - although are they going to make it there?**


	12. Fraser Island - Hervey Bay

**Thank you for still reading the story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter where they visit Fraser Island...or they won't?! I hope you will like it! Please really do let me know what you think! I know a lot of you have anticipated this chapter :)**

 **The next day**

Matt and Gabby woke up as the alarm on Matt's phone went off. They were going to Fraser Island today and had to get up soon to pack everything and leave for the boat, but when Matt rolled over he felt so hungover from the rum. Rum never seemed to go well with him.

Gabby woke up beside him as well and saw how he was struggling to get up, but then she realized she still didn't feel good at all either.

''If I have to go on a boat today I am going to puke.'' He moaned. ''That Bundaburg rum didn't do so well...''

Gabby smirked but didn't feel so great. Just quick enough she grabbed an empty plastic bag closeby and threw up, Matt sitting up concerned and immediately feeling bad complaining about his hangover. A bit awkward he caressed over her back. When she was done she put the bag outside and wiped the tears from her eyes.

''Me too.'' She mumbled miserable then.

''Gabby this can't be good. I am taking you to a doctor!'' He said concerned as he sat up.

''I am really fi-'' She tried to insist because she didn't want them to miss out on Fraser Island.

''No you are not and you are going to a doctor today!'' He said as he opened the tent and climbed up, stumbling. He tried to get some reception on his phone so he could look on his phone if there was a doctor or hospital around but there was no reception.

Gabby walked outside then and stood close to him.

''Maybe I do have to go to a doctor...I am starting to feel even worse.'' She admitted softly then.

''Okay, I am just going to ask where I should go with you. Just wait in the car, I will pack everything.''

Finally she nodded and he kissed her on her forehead.

David and Diana were having breakfast just as Matt walked their way.

''Good morning, sorry to bother you guys.''

''You are not bothering us.'' David smiled. ''I hope you are excited for Fraser Island.''

''Gabriela is really not feeling good so I am taking her to a doctor, Fraser will have to wait till next time.''

''That is too bad, hopefully she feels better soon.'' David nodded.

''Do you know if there is any doctor around here? Or hospital?''

''Your best bet is probably the public hospital at Gympie.'' Diana said sympathetic. ''I have some aspirins if that will help.''

''We have some ourselves, but thank you and thank you so much for helping us out yesterday.'' Matt said then and he was happy when David helped him pack up the tent again and Gabby half asleep in the car.

He was glad that she was asleep when he drove away from the parking grounds, on the way to Gympie.

Gabby woke up a little later.

''I am so sorry we can't go to Fraser now.'' She said softly.

''I don't care, I just want you to be okay.'' He said then as he smiled at her for a second and drove into Gympie.

In the hospital they waited until a doctor could see Gabby and it wasn't too long. Their doctor seemed like a nice, fun young man and Gabby felt comfortable with him.

''So, what is the trouble?'' He asked friendly as he invited her to sit down on the examination table.

''We have been here for 20 days now.'' She said, ''But the last week I have been feeling sick a lot. Nausea and fatigue. I have been drinking a lot of water as it hot but I still don't feel good and it is getting worse.''

''That doesn't sound too good.'' The doctor said concerned. ''I will draw some blood to make sure nothing is wrong with that. The blood can tell us a lot.''

Gabby smirked softly as he was saying it so dryly.

''I know. I am a firefighter EMT.''

''We are lucky to have you here with all the bushfires.'' The doctor said dryly as he put the strap around her upper arm.

''Yes, the both of us.'' She winked at Matt.

''I have to ask, do you think you could be pregnant?''

''Well, not really. But it is possible.'' Gabby said then and the doctor took some blood then and promised to be back in a bit.

Gabby was still sitting up, putting her face in her hands then.

''Dizzy...'' She mumbled then.

''Hey, just lay down then.'' He said and he helped her lay down.

''I am sorry about Fraser Island.'' She said again as she laid on her side, Matt sitting down beside the examination table.

''Don't be sorry about that...I just want you to feel okay. I love you.'' He said then as he caressed the side of her face.

Matt sat with Gabby as they were waiting for the results, caressing her hand and head as she was half asleep, still tired and feeling sick. A bit later the doctor walked back in and they both sat up again.

''So, I checked your blood and...I think you might be pregnant.'' The doctor said then and Gabby looked surprised.

''But...I..I had cramps in my stomach, I thought I was going to get my period soon.''

''Well, looks like you might be skipping that.'' The doctor said then and she smiled. She was happy to become a mom, even if it was sooner than expected. The doctor took them then to do an internal ultrasound, just to be sure.

''Look, right there. That small spot there is the baby...and it has nestled itself nice and comfy into the uterus so everything is looking fine.'' The doctor smiled. ''Congratulations, you are going to be a mummy and daddy.

''So I am three weeks pregnant?'' Gabby asked surprised.

''No...actually you are five weeks pregnant. I know that sounds like it doesn't make sense, but we count from your last period. So you are five weeks pregnant.''

Matt just sat there, not quite comprehending what the doctor was saying.

''What?'' He finally mumbled surprised. ''We are going to be parents?''

''Yes, we are going to have a baby, baby.'' Gabby smiled then and finally he took her hand and smiled as well. It wasn't planned, but they were so happy about it too.

The doctor finished up the ultrasound and as they were ready to leave with a prescription for Gabby to help with the nausea.

''Looks like we are leaving with 3 while we came with 2.'' Matt smiled then as he thanked the doctor for helping them out.

''I just had one more question. We have some activities for the honeymoon left, like snorkeling in the great barrier reef, should I consider not doing it?'' Gabby asked concerned.

''Don't worry about it. I just recommend laying off the alcohol and watch out for what you eat, but snorkeling shouldn't be a problem at all.'' The doctor smiled friendly. ''All the best...and little bubs inside there, you really have to make your mum less sick.''

They shook his hand then and walked out after picking up the medication, to the car and in the car Matt sighed deep.

''You know what, I am not going to let you sleep in a tent again tonight. Why don't we just continue our way up and look for a nice hotel and spend an extra day in Hervey Bay?'' He proposed then and she smiled.

''Matt, I am pregnant, not dying.''

''I know, but I want to take good care of you.'' He said as he took her hand.

''You always do.'' She smiled then. ''But I am fine with that.''

''okay, then we driving up to Hervey Bay and look for a nice hotel there, we can spend an extra day at the coast there tomorrow.'' He smiled then and she nodded. They got in the car again and started driving.

''You know, if our son or daughter ever is annoying and doesn't want to clean his or her room, we can blame him or her for missing Fraser Island.'' He smirked then and she laughed as well.

''Well, it was partly to blame to your hangover as well.''

''Oh don't say that.'' Matt then, brushing it off as he got onto the highway again.

Near Hervey Bay, a lot later, he looked around for a hotel and Gabby looked surprised as he parked by a really luxury resort. She got out of the car as he had parked and walked towards the reception. He was booking a room for them and she looked around, it was so pretty and luxury but honestly she was happy she didn't have to sleep in a tent again.

Matt carried the suitcases to the room while Gabby took a shower, feeling a bit yucky from the camping and taking a nap then.

A little later Gabby woke up and they explored the resort a bit.

They sat outside by the pool, Gabby was enjoying some fresh juice while he was having a beer.

''You look so happy.''

''I am.'' he smiled then and she smiled back as well. They had said that they wanted to try to have a baby once they got back but now Gabby was pregnant after all, but even that it was sooner than expected, they didn't mind because they were just happy to become parents.

He grabbed the camera then again and turned it on, Gabby pretending to sigh relieved.

''Any names?'' He smiled as he held the camera, Gabby laughing and shaking her head then.

''No, but we have 35 more weeks to think about it. Or do you have any ideas?''

''Yeah, Skippy, Dundee, Fraser, Steve I-''

''Stop it!'' She sighed then, smiling too and taking the camera from him, pointing it at him as he was beaming now he knew he was going to be a dad.

''So...'' She said then, ''What do you want to say?''

''Hello little one. Funny, before were we filming this so someday in the future we could watch this and that our possible child would see how goofy we are and how we travelled through Australia but it turns out that you are already traveling with us...and your mom and I are so excited...'' Matt smiled then but Gabby kept on filming.

''So yeah...there you are, our little baby and even though we had to miss Fraser Island...mommy and I already love you lots...and we can't wait for you to be there.''

Gabby smiled behind the camera at him and wanted to stop filming them but Matt started talking again.

''And I just want to say I can't wait to hold you in my arms and be the best daddy possible.''

Gaby closed the camera then and kissed him.

''You will be a great daddy.''

* * *

 **NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Dawsey Down under and all of you people that bet that Gabby pregnant, you were totally right! I hope you liked this chapter of the reveal and the sweetness between the two. Ofcourse it won't change much about the honeymoon except they also know they are going to have a family soon! The next chapter is them spending a day at the coast in Hervey Bay and I hope you are looking forward. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter before you leave!**


	13. Hervey Bay

**Thank you for still reading the story. I am so glad that you liked the reveal next chapter! I hope you will enjoy this chapter where they spend a day in Hervey Bay...with the three of them! I hope you will like it! Please really do let me know what you think! I know it is a more romantic chapter so I hope you will like it :)**

 **The next day**

Gabby woke up in the bed of the suite where they were staying. Slowly she got up out of bed, worried to feel sick again but smiled then as she walked to the balcony.

She walked onto the balcony, looking past the swimming pool at the sea. The sand here was almost white and the water a bright color of light blue. She was so glad the medication seemed to work because she didn't feel nausea this morning.

She leaned on the edge of the balcony and looked at the families playing around by the pool. There were some young children, some of them playing int he water with their parents and she smiled. In a few years that would be her and Matt with their baby grown up to a young kid.

''Hey baby...and baby.'' Matt suddenly whispered behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her in her neck, his lips tracing up then and softly socking her earlobe then.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around him as well.

''It seems like a dream that we are going to be parents.'' She whispered as she stood against him.

''I know, but it is true...and when you were asleep last night I was reading some info on my phone and it said the baby is the size of a sesame seed now. So tiny.'' Matt mumbled and Gabby couldn't help but smirk.

''Baby, it will take a while before the baby is going to be big, you know that, right?''

''Yeah, I am just really excited...but first we have to enjoy our honeymoon here.'' Matt smiled and she nodded.

They got dressed and walked around the coast then. By the beach there were lots of nice little bars and restaurant and they had breakfast right by the beach.

They sat there in the sun, looking at the bright blue sea.

After dinner they laid down on the beach, in the sun and cuddled a bit as they were tanning, enjoying the beach.

''I feel so blessed I get to spend this all with you...couples dream about this for years and we are here now. I couldn't imagine a better honeymoon.'' She smiled then.

''Well I am lucky I got you as my guide and you picked out these amazing locations.'' He said then and he laid his arm around her as they walked back to the resort.

''I do want to camp again tonight.'' She smiled then. ''I feel better and we came here for our big adventure.''

''Sounds like a plan.'' He smiled then, kissing her on her cheek.

''Tomorrow we are driving up again.'' He smiled then as they arrived back at the suite to get changed. In two days they would arrive in Cairns and at the great barrier reef. Both of them were so excited for that and they knew it would be one of the biggest highlights for the trip and it had been the first thing they had planned.

''I am so glad I can still go snorkeling.'' Gabby said relieved as the doctor had said that but she was still a bit concerned.

''We will remember that forever...and I am glad you can go too...but since the baby is still so tiny I am sure it won't harm in any way.'' Matt calmed her worries and she smiled then. They got changed and as Gabby was holding up a summer dress he suddenly shook his head.

''You know what. Let's go out a really classy restaurant tonight.'' He smiled then. ''The best one in Hervey Bay...to make up for all the meals you didn't enjoy.''

''Are you sure?'' She asked concerned. Even though they sitll had a lot of savings and even budget for the honeymoon, she wasn't too sure about it.

''Yes!'' Matt smiled then. He got his dress pants from the suitcase and a nice white shirt and was surprised when he saw he had even thrown his tie in there and as he got dressed, Gabby got dressed in her cocktail dress.

''Well hello James bond...''

''I am not wearing the jacket...it is hard enough as it is...and that one is also still in Chicago.'' He laughed then. Down at the reception they asked the man behind the desk to call them a taxi and for a restaurant and a little alter they arrived by a beautiful restaurant by the sea. It was by a cliff, waves rolling down against the cliff under them and they got places by a nice table by the window. It was dimly lit by a single candle and they looked through the menu, enjoying this luxury dinner.

''I am going to have the lobster.'' Gabby said.

''You had a little consult with the little one inside of you?''

''He or she better deal with it.'' Gabby smirked. They ordered food, Matt having steak while Gabby was sticking with the lobster and they ordered drinks. Gabby felt a bit guilty then she had been drinking up until a week ago but she hadn't known she was pregnant. But now she wouldn't do it anymore. While he had ordered a red wine she had opted for a fresh fruit alcohol free cocktail and smirked as the waiter came walking his way, looked like he was so serious about the wine.

''Shiraz from the south of Australia. And it is from a great year.''

Matt nodded, pretending like he knew anything about wine. The waiter poured a bit of wine in the glass and Matt tasted it.

''Hmmm, great wine!'' He said then with wink at Gabby. Even though he liked a wine every now and then, he didn't know much about wine.

''You should have smelled it!'' Gabby smirked.

''Well, that would just be snobby.'' He smirked.

They ordered the food as well and chatted until it arrived.

Gabby smiled from ear to ear as she got the lobster.

''How good is it?'' He smiled as she dug in and he could see how much she was enjoying the food.

''Oh this is amazing.'' She sighed as she rolled her eyes and Matt smiled.

''Í guess that baby loves it too.''

''Oh you bet!'' Gabby smiled then and they enjoyed dinner, having a small dessert after and took the taxi back to the hotel. On the hallway she suddenly started to fumble with his tie and they shared a kiss and he almost knocked down the door of their room, kicking it close behind him.

Matt started to strip the dress of her body as they kissed passionately, their hands caressing over each other's body.

''Oh, I love you so much.'' He whispered sighing as they fell down on the bed, still making out.

''I love you even more.'' She moaned back as he was kissing her neck again.

''That's not possible.'' He whispered softly and she smiled, grabbing her hands in his hair as he suddenly went down on her. They wanted to spend their whole life together and even with a baby coming up and a lot was going to change, they loved each other more than ever.

* * *

 **NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Dawsey Down under and the romantic day they spend in Hervey Bay before driving up to Cairns! I hope you liked this chapter of the sweetness between the two. Ofcourse it won't change much about the honeymoon except they also know they are going to have a family soon! The next chapter is them driving up to Cairns although their car has some trouble. I hope you are looking forward. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter before you leave!**


	14. Stranded

**Thank you for still reading the story. Even though response is declining I hope you are still enjoying the story and I hope you will like this chapter as well. Please do let me know what you think!**

 **The next day**

''Oh god Matt don't speed like that!''Gabby yelled scared as they were speeding on a road. Matt had wanted to drive into the countryside again as they were still so early and didn't have to be in Cairns until tomorrow night, so they would sleep somewhere in a hostel along the way.

''But it is fun!'' He laughed then. They were the only ones in the area it seemed but she was still scared.

''What if a kangaroo jumps in front of the car!'' She asked scared as she knew they were somewhere around here.

''We will be fine!'' He said again, looking like a little boy as he was speeding up, even entering a dirt road then.

''Matt I really don't like it!'' She said scared then and he immediately slowed down.

''Sorry Gabby... I thought you were just joking you didn't like it.'' He said, feeling guilty. He drove back to the big road and he drove on until they arrived in a small town. It wasn't even much of a town, it was more of multiple buildings gathered together but he parked that car by a small pub and they got out, hoping they would get something to eat. Luckily they could get something eat and they had late lunch, asking for a shop then so they could buy some more food and water for in the car.

''There is a small shop just a bit down the road.'' The man of the pub told him and Matt and Gabby nodded grateful, walked to the shop then. Matt was buying some water while Gabby was looking around at some stuff the old woman that owned the shop had made herself.

''I want to buy this blanket Matt, for the baby.'' She smiled as she held up one of the knitted blankets

''Yeah, it would be perfect to swaddle the baby in.'' He smiled then and together with some water and snacks they bought it, driving off then again. They drove for a bit more, up but through the countryside and seemed to get farther and farther from civilization. They passed a small gas station.

'''No need to gas up?'' Gabby asked concerned as it was one she saw now but haven't seen in a long while.

They drove on a bit further when the car suddenly started to stop.

''What are you doing?''

''That is not me!'' He said then and the car fully stupid, smoke coming from the front of the car.

''Oh no!'' She said as they got out of the car and Matt opened the hood, looking if there was something he could but he didn't see anything, but there was nothing he saw he could do about it and he grabbed his phone, but there was no reception and looked again.

''I have no idea what is wrong.''

''Oh now this is just great! What are we going to do now!'' She said a bit angry and even though she didn't want to get mad against Matt since it was not his fault and would be the second time this trip they had a fallout like this over the stupid car but she felt angry with the idea she had to spend the night here in the middle of nowhere with him. Maybe she was just scared because they didn't know what exactly to do with this whole situation.

''I am working on it, okay?'' He tried to calm her down.

''Matt if you can't fix it we are in trouble!''

''It will be fine! I promised to look after you and I will.'' He mumbled then.

''Well I don't see that yet!'' She said a bit upset, mostly blurting it out because of the hormones and not because she was really so angry but now Matt seemed to snap as well.

''Oh well, sorry I am not a car mechanic by trade!'' He said a bit angry as he slammed the hood shut again.

''Oh so we are going to stay here?''

''No but if you think it is such an easy fix, you do it!''

Gabby stood there baffled as he walked to the back of the car. It seemed when things weren't going to plan, they were always venting on each other. Matt was standing by the back of the car then, darkness falling so quickly over them it was frightening her.

''Matt, I am sorry.'' She said then as she wrapped her arms around him. If they were stranded here the last thing she wanted was a fight.

''Me too.'' He said a she kissed her and looked around then.

''How far was that gas station away?''

''2 miles, maybe 3?'' He estimated.

''I don't want to walk that with the swollen ankles.'' she admitted then, as her feet were already hurting.

''I will walk there and get help.'' He promised her then.

''But... it could be dangerous Matt.'' She said concerned.

''What, afraid I have to fight Skippy on the way?'' He smirked as he wiped her hair behind her air, Gabby still looking at him so scared.

''It doesn't seem too far. I will be back, okay?''

''Matt, it doesn't seem safe.'' She said concerned.

''I will be fine.'' He promised as put the backpack on his back.

''Just lock the car from the inside, okay? I will knock three times when I get back, otherwise don't open the car.'' He said and Gabby nodded.

They shared a kiss and she looked from the backseat through the back window as Matt was walking away. She felt bad as he was walking around and she had wished they wouldn't split up like this. Even though she knew he would be fine and that nobody was around here to hurt them, she still found it a bit scary. She grabbed one of the sleeping bags and zipped it open. Suddenly she got an idea and laid the backseat down, rolling out the matts they used for camping and made a small bad from the folded down backseat and the trunk, between their luggage and opened the panorama roof, looking at the stars and hoping Matt would be back soon, closing it then as it was still a bit scary. Except for the torch close to her and her phone nothing lit up as it was fully dark here in the countryside and all she saw a small dim light that was moving where Matt was walking, far from the car.

She grabbed the knitted blanket they had bought then and laid it over herself then, as it was getting colder and dozed off a bit.

Gabby woke up as there were three short knocks on the window and she looked through the tinted windows, Matt waiting outside and she opened the door, Matt getting on the backseat as well.

''It's getting cold.'' He complained then but she kissed him, so happy he was back.

''Was the gas station far? Was it still open?''

''It was about a 40 minute walk. No, it wasn't open so I will go back tomorrow morning. There was nobody there and nobody lived there either.''

''That's strange.'' She frowned.

''Yeah, but I promise we will be out of here tomorrow.''

''All good...just look up.'' She smiled then as they laid down on the backseat and he saw now that she had opened the panoramic roof, the crickets chirping around then and the stars beaming above them.

''I am going to miss those stars when we are back in Chicago. I mean, I don't want to call light pollution but we are absolutely missing this view in Chicago.'' Matt mumbled then as he spooned with her as they were looking up. There was not much space on the bed she had improvised but they managed to lay together here.

''I know what you mean.'' She said softly and they moved a bit so Matt could lay down a bit easier.

He closed the roof then, throwing the blanket over them again as they tried to fall asleep. It wasn't ideal, but at least they were together in this and hopefully they could move on tomorrow.

* * *

 **NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Dawsey Down under where they ended up stranded and even though they are still together, but how will they get out of this situations!?**

 **The next chapter is them trying to get out of this stranded position and trying to reach Cairns, but will they?. I hope you are looking forward. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter before you leave!**


	15. Up to Cairns

**Thank you for still reading the story. I hope you are still enjoying the story and I hope you will like this chapter as well. Please do let me know what you think! There is 5 more chapters after this one!**

 **The next day**

Gabby woke up early in the morning in the back of the car. The sun was blinding her and she sat up, Matt waking up beside her as well, it was so hot in the car now and they got out, the car getting so hot. She opened the door and leaned out and wondering if it was the pregnancy or if the car was really so hot.

Matt handed Gabby the water and realized that there was not much left but he wanted her to have it. He would walk back to the gas station but he just wanted her to drink some water so she wouldn't feel too sick again and so the baby would be okay.

''There is barely any water left.'' Gabby said concerned then and he wished there was any more but knew that he had to start walking to the gas station.

''I will walk back to the gas station, okay?'' Matt said then and Gabby nodded. She didn't want him to go alone again but then it was day now so she was less worried about him walking there as it was day now and she would be able to see him walking.

''Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you?'' She asked concerned but he shook his head.

''No, your ankles are swollen and you must be tired. I will be back in a bit.'' He said then again as he kissed her and she looked as he walked off to the gas station but when he was barely one minute away from the car a truck suddenly came driving his way and he waved at it. The truck stopped and the driver put the window down and relieved Matt sighed, hoping that the man could help him.

''Our car broke down, can you please help us out?'' Matt asked then and the man nodded, parked his truck close to the rental car and got out then. He was grey, older man that seemed very friendly and Matt was so grateful that he stopped.

''Let me take a look.'' The truck driver said friendly as he opened the hood of their rental car, mumbling a bit as he was looking around and finally nodded then.

''I think I found the problem.'' The truck driver said then as he walked to his truck, grabbing some tools and Matt was giving him a hand as the truck driver was fixing the car. Matt wanted to sigh relieved already that they were getting out of here but also knew that it was not fixed yet and that they were not out of here yet.

''Fixed it! You are all good to go!'' The driver said as he closed the hood and tested the car but it started to drive again. He give them some bottles of water again and put all his stuff back in his own truck again to leave soon then.

''Alright you two sweethearts take care of yourself.'' The truck driver smiled then and walked away then, back to his truck and driving off and Matt started the rental car again. The car came alive with a roaring sound and triumphantly they cheered then! Their car was working again and they could drive on now!

Relieved Gabby drank some more water and by the service station Matt bought some drinks and food and they continued their way to Cairns then. Gabby slept a bit more because she had not slept much in the car tonight while Matt kept driving up and they drove into Cairns just a few hours later. He had enjoyed the drive up as the landscapes were changing so much and had wished that she had seen some of it as well but he was also glad he slept. Even though he tried not to, he was getting a bit more concerned about her now that she was pregnant because he just wanted her and the baby to be okay.

They arrived at the hotel in Cairns and checked in there, going to the room and Gabby immediately undressed.

''Since when did it get to easy to get you to undress?'' He smirked as he kissed her.

''i just really want to shower, I feel disgusting from sleeping in the car.'' She smiled then and walked to the bathroom.

''Baby I'd say you start a bulge a bit?'' He smiled then as he started to undress as well as he saw the big bathtub in the bathroom.

''Did you just call me fat?''

''No, the-I-am-pregnant-bulge.'' He smirked and laid his hands around her lower stomach. She was far from showing but it seemed like her lower stomach was just starting to bulge a tiny bit more. Or he was just imagining it because he couldn't wait to see the baby bump/

He filled the tub with water then and they laid down together in it. It was good to have a bath after sleeping in the car because they felt so dirty and he wrapped his arms around her, sitting together in the bathtub.

Even though it had been a bit scary to sleep in the car it also had been a big adventure now and they had also seen all the stars and had enjoyed the view as well. of course they were upset their rental car hadn't worked properly but it was working now again and it was being checked again at the garage, so they knew that it would work again for sure now they were traveling to cape tribulation after two days in Cairns and that would be the last big stop, but now they looked back at the adventure with the car that broke down and sleeping in the outback, it was also a fun adventure they would still think about for years.

As they got out of the bathtub Gabby got dressed again and after Matt got dressed he ran to the shop close to them and bought some drinks for the night, for both him and Gabby and snacks as none of them wanted to go out for dinner but they sat down on the balcony instead, looking over the harbour and ocean by Cairns as they were looking over it from the balcony.

Matt took her swollen feet and ankles on his lap and started to rub and tickle her feet and ankles.

''I love you.'' She whispered then as they sat together there. Even though their honeymoon was almost over, they were also excited to go home again. They still had to tell everybody about the baby news and start with making the nursery. They still had 4 days left here up north but would fly back to Sydney then and then they would fly back to LAX and back to Chicago O'hare then. It would a long flight, but Antonio and Gabby's mom would pick them up together and they were so excited about that. She would tell them immediately and would cal Laura then to tell her too. Even though Antonio said only he and their mom would be there because of lack of space in the car she didn't believe it and was sure that everybody would be there, especially since they had been gone for little over four weeks.

Matt was still rubbing her feet and she smiled.

''Are you going to care for me this good the whole time I am pregnant?'' She asked then with a teasing smile.

''Well with all the morning sickness and food rubs here I think I did enough.'' He laughed but shook his head.

''You know I will always care for you.''

''I know.'' She smiled then.

''And I will take care of the little baby too.'' He promised then and she nodded.

''I know, you will be a great dad.''

''And you will be a great mom.'' He said back as he knew she would be.

She pulled her feet back and moved her chair closer to him, laying down against him as they looked at the sun setting over the sea by Cairns. Tomorrow they were going to see the Great Barrier Reef and that made them even more excited.

* * *

 **NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Dawsey Down under where they had a friendly truck driver fixing their care and some more sweetness and arriving in Cairns and both of them exciting for the last events of their honeymoon but also to coming home and starting their new life with the baby on the way.**

 **The next chapter is them going on a trip to go snorkeling in the Great Barrier Reef! I hope you are looking forward. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter before you leave!**


	16. Great Barrier Reef

**Thank you for still reading the story. I hope you are still enjoying the story and I hope you will like this chapter as well. Please do let me know what you think! There is 4 more chapters after this one!**

 **The next day**

Early in the morning, Gabby and Matt left the hotel to go to the harbor so that they could get checked in for their tour to the great barrier reef today. Even though it had been really expensive, they had booked tickets on a catamaran that was going to take them there for snorkeling. It was a small catamaran but it would take only a small group so they would have lots of space in the reef and it wouldn't be with too big of a group. They would only go here once so they wanted to do it well.

They stood in line to check in but their line was the shortest in the harbor terminal and they checked in then.

''Alright, lucky you! We have an even smaller group than planned today so you will have lots of space on the boat.'' The man smiled as he handed them some forms to fill in and gave them a ticket and they walked towards the boat, boarding it.

''Welcome to the tour. There is fresh fruit and coffee and tea in the lounge, feel free to grab some!'' One of the crew members smiled and after grabbing some fruit and coffee they walked upstairs and sat on the deck, filling in the forms and as some more people boarded, the crew took the forms from them and the boat left Cairns a bit later.

''I am starting to feel a bit sick!'' Gabby said then and she asked a bag from the crew members.

''Well, you can also puke off the boat. Believe me, you are not the first and you won't be the last - this week! It happens daily. We usually even give marks on how far you managed to puke.'' The crew member smiled as he handed her a bag.

''Thanks, but I really prefer the bag.'' Gabby smirked then and she sat back beside Matt, Matt wrapping his arms around her. Luckily she was alright up until the boat stopped and as it stopped she seemed to feel a little better. They went down the stairs after a safety briefing and got the wetsuit and everything in their sizes and got made ready for snorkeling.

''Hey, my name is Stuart. If you like I can show you around the reef.'' One of the instructors offered friendly then.

''That would be so great!'' Gabby said then and Stuart nodded.

''Great, I will just grab my gear, just take your time getting ready and I will meet you in the water.

Gabby grabbed onto Matt, laughing so loud as he was walking around the flippers. She grabbed the scuba mask and pulled it back a bit and let it slap back onto his face.

''oh that was so mean!''He said then.

''Well you are not supposed to put it on until you are in the water.'' She smirked and he pulled it off his head again.

''Did you clean it?'' one of the crew members asked.

''Err, no?'' Matt said then. ''How do I do that?''

''Just spit in it and rub it over the glass!'' The woman said then and Matt carefully spit a tiny bit onto the glass.

''Babe that is not going to do it.'' Gabby smirked. He carefully just a spit a bit more in it and she took the glasses from him then and snuffled loud, gurgling then and spitting so much into his glasses he backed off, scrunching his nose as she let the spit glide over the glasses.

''You are disgusting.'' He teased her as he took it back.

''I know. But at least you will get to see the reef now!'' She smirked.

Matt jumped in the water first, waiting for Gabby, whom still seemed a tiny bit scared. She climbed down the steps then and jumped in the water beside them. One of the instructors jumped in the water beside him and slowly they made their way closer to the reef.

While floating and looking down at the reef and all the colors of the fish that were swimming by, Matt also held his hand close to Gabby, making sure she was alright. Even though she was doing fine now he was still concerned about her.

The instructor pointed out all kinds of stuff and Gabby and Matt enjoyed it so much.

The instructor pointed at a clam then and swum down, tapping against it and Matt and Gabby looked impressed as the big clam suddenly closed. As they were floating over the reef, trying to keep still so they would scare too many fish away, a big turtle swam by close by and Matt caught it on film, just in time and Gabby waved at the camera then and pointing after the turtle. Even though snorkeling in the Moreton bay was really impressive, this was so much more colorful and even more impressing.

After snorkeling for an hour they got back onto the boat and had lunch, as the boat moved to another spot later and here they were in a slightly more shallow part of the reef. Stuart waved at them again to show them around and Matt took his camera now as it was watertight and Stuart had promised they would see some amazing spots here. In the water Gabby was so happy when they got to see some of the clownfish, like the ones in finding Nemo and they were swimming around their little anemone homes.

''So the anemones keep the fishes safe...and the fish keep the anemones clean. I like to see it as the best bromance of the reef.'' Stuart smirked then. ''Little nemo there will keep it pretty to attract sheila's - or well another male...because all nemos are born male...and the dominant male will change into a female. SO basically, Nemo's dad becomes Nemo's mom after his mom dies. And probably his partner later in life. Just the more you know.''

Gabby and Matt smirked from this information and enjoyed their time in the reef, both of them bit sad as it was time to get back on the boat.

Arriving back on the boat as it was time to go back to Cairns, they were going back to

''It was amazing.'' She smiled as she laid down against him in the sun, dozing off as she tired from the snorkeling. The swimming in the waves had made her tired but seeing all the coral and fish was worth more than being tired now. He enjoyed his beer as they were going back to Cairns and caressed her head as she was asleep against him. In Cairns he woke her up and they left the boat, thanking all the crew for making their day in the reef so amazing.

In the hotel they got showered and sat down on the balcony then, Matt going through the movies on the camera to see if there are any nice shots of all the fish while she was still smirking.

''What is that?'' He asked her then.

''I don't know, thanks to today I will never be able to watch Finding Nemo again.''

''Imagine if that happened in the human world.'' Matt smirked then. ''Your dad becomes your mom and partner later in life...kinda...messed up...''

''Well I do still want to watch Finding Nemo with our baby later...'' She smiled then as they cuddled up on the balcony.

''Oh yeah, definitely.'' Gabby smiled then and they kissed.

* * *

 **NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Dawsey Down under where they went snorkeling in the great barrier reef, a big dream coming true and sharing some cuteness together...and some not so great insight in the movie finding nemo!**

 **The next chapter is them spending the day together in Cairns! I hope you are looking forward. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter before you leave!**


	17. Port Douglas

**Thank you for still reading the story. I hope you are still enjoying the story and I hope you will like this chapter as well. Please do let me know what you think! There is 3 more chapters after this one!**

 **The next day**

Gabby and Matt laid in bed and she caressed him over the side of his face.

''So what do we do today?''

''Stick the planning?'' She smirked as she got out and started to fill her suitcase as they would drive up to Port Douglas today.

''That is spending the day here right? Okay, Okay. I got an idea.'' Matt said then and she looked up from the suitcase but she shook her head.

''No we are supposed to go to Port Dou-''

''So I am going to drive up to just behind port Douglas, I read about a beautiful grove being in the area here and I want to take you there.'' He said then. ''It is about one and a half hour away, but we are going over the scenic highway.'' He smiled.

''The captain cook highway? We were supposed to drive that one today anyway up to Port Douglas...I like the idea. We can drop off our stuff in Port Douglas and go to the grove.''

Matt nodded and they finished packing up their stuff.

''I didn't know we were staying in Port Douglas tonight. I thought we were staying in Cairns.''

''No, you moron!'' She smirked then and he kissed her, carrying her suitcases in the car and they drove off after checking out and Matt entered the highway.

''It is too bad we never got to drive the Great Ocean Road here. Someday we have to go back and visit Melbourne, Adelaide...Victoria and South Australia.''

''Yes.'' Gabby nodded.

''But then we have to take our little baby.''

''By the time she or he is big enough to go with us he or she won't be so small anymore.'' Gabby smirked then as she rubbed over her tummy. At six weeks there was not showing anything yet but she couldn't wait for it, honestly.

Driving over the highway they both enjoyed the view. As they were driving by the coastline and it was so pretty, they just enjoyed the sights. Below him, the waves were crashing on the rocks and on the beaches and they looked at the islands just off the coast. Even though they knew the Great Ocean Road would be even more impressive, this looked so beautiful as well.

They enjoyed their drive over the highway, even stopping at one of the lookout points that was swarmed with other campers from travelers and backpackers and after making some pictures and enjoying the view they drove on to Port Douglas. The road had lots of sharp curves and narrow turns but that made it all the more fun and Gabby laughed as Matt looked like a little boy, racing over it.

''Look at all those fields of sugar cane!'' Gabby said as they came closer to Port Douglas.

''I know, it is so impressive!'' Matt said then and they drove to the resort.

After dropping off their stuff and switching to their swimwear and he drove to Mossman then, as a small town near the grove and they asked for some information about where they had to go and when they arrived lots of people were walking around the cultural centre then. They got some information and took the shuttle then to the actual grove.

''Four more days and then we really have to leave Australia.'' Matt said sad. Tomorrow they would drive up to Cape Tribulation and spend a night in the rainforest in a special bed and breakfast there but then it was time to drive back to Cairns and from Cairns they would fly back to Sydney, spending one more night there before flying back to Chicago.

The shuttle bus arrived at the Grove and they followed the signs, walking to the suspension bridge first were they looked at all the water streaming under them, over the rocks and cutting through the rainforest. Another scenery they had not seen in Australia yet and it looked amazing.

He made some footage from the bridge and of Gabby enjoying the view before they walked down to the river. By a big waterfall and shallow water around the rocks, they walked into the water, multiple other tourists jumping around in the water and they were surprised the water was so warm. But being in tropical, sticky Queensland it was nice to have a fresh dive.

Matt was jumping off the rocks and Gabby was sunbathing on one of the big rocks but shook her head at him then.

''Seriously, you will hurt yourself. Don't do that!'' Gabby said concerned and he climbed on the rock beside her.

''Don't be so worried.''

''If you break your neck I will have to change all the diapers.'' She smirked then and he sat down calmly.

''I would never leave you alone to care for the baby.''

''Then stop jumping off the rocks.''

Matt nodded and looked as the kids around them were jumping off the rocks. The scenery was so pretty around here with the round builders coming up from the water by the waterfall.

As it was getting dark they left the grove then, getting back to the car and Matt drove back to the resort. In the resort they took a shower together, even though the water in the Grove had been so clear and clean they still felt a bit dirty from swimming there and he wrapped his arms around her from the back, his hands folded over the place where there little baby was growing.

''I looked on my phone this morning and he or she is the size of a pea now.'' He whispered softly.

''I know...but I had an idea about the name.'' She said as she pressed her body against his, enjoying the heat of the shower and even more, him standing so close to her.

''Hmmm?'' He asked her, his chin on top of her head.

'''Fraser...it's a boy's name but I also kind of like it for a girl...because he or she made us miss Fraser Island.''

''I like that.'' Matt smiled. ''And if we are going to have a girl and she looks like you and she has your attitude, a tough name will fit her.''

They shared a kiss and got out of the shower, laying down on the bed in the bathrobes of the resort and Matt wiped her wet hair behind her ear.

''Matt...Gabby...and Fraser.'' She smiled then. ''it sounds perfect.''

''It really does and I can't wait.'' He said, kissing her,

Even though they were both a bit sad that their honeymoon was ending in just a few days, the idea that they were going to have a whole new life with a little baby when they got back made the idea of living Australia just a bit more bearable.

Later that evening they walked through Port Douglas. They had just had dinner together and were walking by all the restaurants and bars near the ocean and saw a small little white church by the water side then.

Even though neither of them really partitioned their religion, it looked really pretty and they wanted to have a look. It was a really small chapel made out of wood and they walked.

Gabby lit a candle for Leslie Shay while Matt lit one for Andy Darden and they sat down then, looking as the light of the sunset was falling through the colored windows.

''It's beautiful here.'' Gabby said then and he nodded, took her hand.

''Let's get married again. Someday. How about 15 years?'' He said then and she nodded.

''Yeah, ofcourse. I would still marry you any day.'' She smiled then.

''I mean renew our vows right here, in 15 years.'' He proposed then as the caressed her hand and felt the wedding band and she nodded.

''yeah, deal!'' She smiled then and they shared a quick kiss, leaving the small chapel then, holding hands and knew that they would stick to this new promise.

* * *

 **NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Dawsey Down under where they drove up to Port Douglas and had some fun in a grove nearby but also decided on the baby name and they also made a promise to each other they will marry each other again in 15 years in the chapel in Port Douglas (It's called St. Mary's by the sea, look it up, absolutely beautiful! ;))**

 **The next chapter is them driving up to Cape Tribulation! I hope you are looking forward. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter before you leave!**


	18. Cape Tribulation

**Thank you for still reading the story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter with the last Aussie adventure for our favorite couple. I hope you will like it!**

* * *

 **The next day**

Matt and Gabby were driving from Port Douglas to Cape Tribulation. As they has just passed Daintree they were waiting for the ferry that would take them over the Daintree River so they could drive on to cape tribulation.

''There is a crocodile right there too!'' Gabby pointed a bit scared. A large crocodile was laying just a bit away from the boat and scared Gabby looked at him.

''You weren't so afraid of them in Australia zoo.'' Matt teased her.

''Well, because they were safely behind a fence there.'' Gabby said then and Matt smirked a tiny bit. The boat was on their bank of the river then and he drove the car onto the ferry.

The ferry was old and shabby but they also found it really funny and cool. The road after the ferry was winding and narrow and Gabby still found it a bit scary but she also enjoyed the drive, especially looking around the rainforest.

The Daintree rainforest was just so unique and so much to see.

''I hope we get to see some wild cassowaries.''' Gabby smiled then.

''We saw them in Brisbane.''

''I said wild.'' She smirked. ''Just make sure you don't scream again like you did with that poor emu in Brisbane.''

''They are big birds! They are scary!'' Matt said then and she laughed.

Driving on the narrow, swaying road through the wet tropics, they drove towards Cape Tribulation. By the road Matt suddenly saw a sign that said ice cream and turned off. There was giant sign with all sorts of ice cream and if it was available.

They bought some ice cream and ate it, sitting in the big garden around it and walked around for a bit, enjoying the ice cream. ON the road again Matt stopped at a parking lot with a boardwalk through the rainforest close to it and they walked there, making their way through the rainforest then. They walked around until they almost bumped into a group of young backpackers with a guide.

Matt and Gabby stayed close as the guide was explaining all sorts of stuff about the flora and fauna of the rainforest and saw them standing with the group then.

''Alright if you two are going to listen my stories you should at least be an example for me. Just stand here for a moment. So when a male and a female cassowaries have kids, the mom runs off. The dad will take care for the kids…and then usually the dads best buddy-'' The guide stopped for a moment ''what is your best friend's name?''

''Kelly…'' Matt said then.

''Well dads best buddy Kelly scoops in and helps take care of the little chicks. Now I am sure that your average daytime soap couldn't have done a better job.''

They laughed and wanted to walk on but the guide stopped them for a second.

''Might be safer to walk with us since the cassowaries can be really ferocious.''

''We will be fine.'' Matt said and he laid his arm around Gabby as they walked on the boardwalk.

''He'll gut you!'' The guide warned them but they walked off then, laughing but Gabby did stay behind Matt, whom was careful at corner for any cassowaries.

''Well, you know, I would never leave you with the baby…a kid raised by you and Kelly…that is bound to go wrong!'' Gabby smirked then and Matt nodded.

''Good, cause me and Kelly will ruin Fraser.''

They got back in the car and drove on to Cape Tribulation then and made their way to the resort they were staying. It was a very small resort in the rainforest by the beach and parked the car, following the signs to the reception and walked in to pick up the key.

''Cape Tribulation, where the forest meets the reef.'' Matt smiled then as he saw it on the sign by the reception and they walked in to get the key to their small house in the rainforest.

''Alright, I will show you where you are staying tonight. Just follow me.'' The man smiled.

They were guided over the small path towards the house on high poles that was in the middle of the rainforest.

''So this will be your room for tonight.'' The man of the resort said then and Gabby felt a bit nervous as they were really in the middle of the rainforest, but they could also see the beach from here.

''We did have some problems with the power the last few days so you might not be able to use the sockets tonight. Will have to see if there is any power.'' He explained and matt and Gabby nodded. They knew that there was no power lines here and that power was not always there but that was also a bit of the charm of Cape Tribulation.

After dropping their stuff in the room they walked tot eh beach.

''Special spot, the only spot on the planet were 2 heritage listed sites meet…where the forest meets the reef.'' She smiled and they sat down in the sand, holding onto each other and looking around, wandering a bit more through the rainforest then.

Matt's calves were itching from all the sandflies and it was annoying him really bad.

''Sandflies!'' He said annoyed as he scratched but she kneeled and hit hand away.

''If you scratch it will only get worse!''

''It is annoying!'' He said but they decided to leave the forest then and they had dinner and some drinks with a view on the beach.

They laid in bed then, listening to all the sounds of the insects in the rainforest around them. Tomorrow they would have to go down back to Cairns and fly to Sydney from there and go back to the US then.

''You know what. I know we have only been here for a few more weeks and Chicago will always be y home but I have really grown to love this country and we really have to come back here.''

''We will, remember that we will get married again in Port Douglas in 15 years?'' Gabby smiled as she was drawing figures on his chest with her nail, still smiling at him. He nodded and kissed her then.

''but I don't want to wait a whole 15 years before coming back to Australia.''

''We will come back sooner…with Fraser.'' She promised and he nodded. They were silent again, listening to all the sounds and even though they did want to sleep, it was so warm here and even with the ceiling fan on they were almost sliding out of bed in their own sweat and they just enjoyed the moment.

''Hey little Fraser….I hope you enjoy the last days of the trip as well.'' Matt whispered then as he caressed over her stomach and she smiled and kissed him.

''Even though I am happy to go home and even go back the firehouse, I am going to miss spending time together like this.'' She said then and he pulled her closer.

''I know but we also have to tell Boden about that you are pregnant…and maybe you can go on light duty. I don't want you to risk anything.'' He said then.

''Matt, I can still work. I don't feel like I need to do light duty yet.'' She said stubborn.

''Gabby, this is our baby and I love you. Please don't risk it because of a job.'' He said then and finally she nodded.

''I know you are right…our family is more important than the job.'' She smiled as they cuddled and he kissed her.

''I will make sure they figure something good out for you.''

''I don't doubt that.''

Listening to all the sounds in the rainforest they started to fall asleep, still sad that they were going to leave Australia soon, but also excited to go home, with the three of them.

* * *

 **NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this eighteenth chapter of Dawsey Down under and I hope you still want to read it to the end. Thank you so much for still reading, the story is almost done now! Next chapter is them going back to Sydney and preparing to fly back to Chicago.**


	19. Going home

**Thank you for still reading the story. I hope you are still enjoying the story and I hope you will like this chapter as well. Please do let me know what you think! There is 1 more chapters after this one so it is almost over!**

 **The next day**

''I am going to miss you, car.'' Matt sulked as he laid down on the hood of the car, looking like he wanted to hug it and Gabby just smirked.

''The car sucked.''

''Shhh it has feelings too.'' Matt said as he caressed the windshield. ''Don't worry jeepy, she didn't mean that!''

''It broke down.''

''I still love it.'' Matt teased her as he locked it then with the key and they went to bring it back. they signed the car back in here and checked into the domestic flight between Cairns and Sydney. With the long flight they would have tomorrow all the way to LAX, the three hour flight now didn't seem to take so long.

Right before flying they had lunch together and matt filmed a bit more, also filming the take off as he was by the window.

They were flying with Tiger Air and as the plane was so narrow and the chairs were so close together, he couldn't properly sit. Gabby was in the middle with a very big man beside her as well and leaned as much on Matt as possible.

The three hours were not comfortable at all as Gabby was feeling a bit crushed between the two big man and she leaned over on Matt and he was reading the book, Gabby leaning on his arm so heavy he could barely move his arm and both of them almost sighed with relief when they landed in Sydney. The man at the aisle seat left the row and Gabby helped Matt up, his knees almost stuck in the stead in front of him.

''I am so glad we are flying with Qantas tomorrow.'' Matt sighed as they got off the plane.

They arrived at the domestic airport in Sydney and took a taxi to the hotel near the international airport where they would be staying tonight as they would fly tomorrow in the afternoon. It was nice room and it would be good to spend the last night here. Gabby was busy packing something around the suitcase just to be sure about everything being packed and Matt did the same but when he put some of the stuff in the bathroom he saw Gabby sobbing on the bed when he came back.

''Hey, why are you crying?'' Matt asked concerned.

''I am going to miss our honeymoon.'' She sobbed then. ''I'm going to miss Australia and being here with you.''

He sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her against him.

''Shhh...it doesn't mean that we will spend less time together..and it will be good to go back to work right?'' He asked then and she nodded slowly.

''I guess it was just the hormones...'' She smiled as she wiped the tears away and he kissed her on top of her head.

''That is fine. I am sad to be leaving too.''

''But you are not crying and I am. Silly hormones.'' She smirked.

''Well I don't have a little baby growing inside of me that doubles all the emotions.'' He smiled as he got up then, taking her hand and pulling her up as well and he laid his hand on her tummy.

''I can feel your tummy starting to bulge...you are six weeks now...and I can see that little bulge.''

She smiled and kissed him as he was still rubbing over her lower tummy.

''I can't wait to tell my family, Antonio might kill you for knocking me up...but my mom will be so excited.''

''isn't Antonio going to pick us up at the airport?'' Matt asked then and she nodded.

''Great, I'll spend the last hours of my life in a plane.''

Gabby smirked then.

''Maybe he won't kill you just so you can help me with the crying baby and poopy diapers.''

''Be sure to tell him that.'' Matt nodded and she laughed.

''I am sure that he is going to be happy for us too. We are married after all.''

''Yes and I am going to be the best husband for you and the best dad for our baby.''

''I know.'' Gabby smiled.

They smiled at each other and they finished up packing then, laying down in the bed for their last night in Australia and fell asleep soon, only to be woken up early by the alarm. They showered and got in comfortable clothes for the flight and left for the airport then. As they were so close to the airport they didn't go too early but still were right in time ad were relieved when there were no lines at the Qantas check in.

Matt handed over his passport and the papers while Gabby was rumbling through her bag.

''I can't find my passport!'' Gabby said stressing out and he took the bag from her, as she was too stressed to even look through her bag properly and the Qantas lady was smiling behind the desk.

''Don't freak you yet, there is nobody waiting behind you. Take your time.'' She said friendly, trying to calm Gabby down and Gabby was looking as Matt was looking in her purse, opening all the zippers calm and checking everything.

''Got it!'' He smiled then as he held it up and she sighed relieved.

''See, no worries.'' The Qantas lady smiled as she looked at the passport and printed out their boarding tickets, Matt and Gabby filling in the forms they had received with checking in before security in which they had to declare where they had been and where they were leaving to.

As they had gotten through security they sat in the terminal to leave, they sat down together again and matt went to buy some bottles of water for in the plane. As he came walking back Gabby was on the phone, smiling and she was done calling by the time he sat down beside her.

''Who was that?''

''My mom, wishing us a good flight. I wish I could tell her already about us expecting a baby but since I want to tell her face to face it will be a bit longer of a wait.'' She sighed then.

''You will see her soon and you can tell her then. I can't wait to see her reaction. She will be so happy, I am sure.'' Matt smiled then and they sad for a bit longer before they plane was called and they got up, making their way to the gate. It had been weeks of adventures and they had grown even closer. But it was also time to go home now. They wished they could stay longer but the honeymoon had to be over some day. And even more important, they were taking a beautiful things for the future with them, little Fraser, their little baby.

They got onto the plane, sad to leave Australia behind but also so excited to start their live again in Chicago...and tell the family about the upcoming baby!

* * *

 **NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Dawsey Down under where they flew to Sydney and spend a night in the hotel there and talked a bit more about the future but also left the next day to home. Even though they are both sad to leave they are also excited to go back to their lives in Chicago and even more; their future with the baby!**

 **The next chapter and also last chapter is them arriving back in Chicago! I hope you are looking forward and that you will read the final chapter. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter before you leave!**


	20. Chicago

**Thank you for still reading the story. This will be the final chapter and even though response and readers really went down as the story continued, I do hope you enjoyed the story in its whole. Please do let me know what you thought and if you want to see a sequel about them raising the baby from Down Under ;)**

 **The next day**

They were waiting by the conveyor belt in Chicago, so happy to be at home again in their own city.

Gabby was standing against Matt, Matt had his arm around her as he was waiting for the conveyor to start. Gabby was almost dozing off as she was leaning against him. The flight had been long and right behind him there had been a crying baby and even though Gabby and Matt wanted to get upset about that, they also knew that in 7 and a half month, they would be traveling around with a little baby if they wanted to travel.

''I am sure Antonio and my mom want to take us to their home so I can tell dad personally...but I am so tired.'' She sighed then and he kissed her.

''It will be fine. I am exhausted too but I am sure that if we tell that we are tired they will understand and bring us home soon.'' He said then and she nodded as she was also really excited to see her family again. it was a long time ago she had seen them. While a lot of families didn't see each other for so long she was close to her family and hated not having seen them for so many weeks as she had not seen them now.

He grabbed the suitcases of the belt and had his arm around Gabby as they walked to the doors that would finally bring them into the hall of the airport and Antonio and Gabby's mom were waiting there. Even though the kids really wanted to come to welcome their uncle and aunt back, there was not enough space in the car but they would see them soon. Gabby's mom, Esmeralda, immediately ran to Gabby and Antonio also hugged his sister immediately and Matt stood there a bid awkward, but he would see his family later and he got some hugs as well.

''Oh baby sis - I am so happy you two are back!'' Antonio said then as they slowly started to walk towards the parking garage.

''Actually...'' Gabby smirked and giggled and Antonio looked at her.

''Why are you giggling like that?''

''Cause we are actually not with the two us...we are with three!''

Gabby's mom started to yell and squeal and Antonio just looked at her confused.

''Three?'' He asked a bit stupid.

''I am pregnant you moron!'' She smiled then and Antonio lifted her up.

''My baby sister is having a baby!'' He yelled loud then, a lot of people looking at them but she just laughed because she thought it was cute her brother was so happy and excited.

Gabby's mom hugged Matt then.

''And you are going to be a great dad, I know that for sure.'' She smiled and Matt nodded.

''Thank you.''

''When did you find out?'' Antonio asked as he walked to the car with them, carrying Gabby's luggage.

''After Gabby threw up every morning I made her go to a doctor and that was when we found out.''

''I hope she at least once puked over you for knocking her up.'' Antonio teased Matt.

They put all of their stuff in the car and drove to the house of Gabby's parents as she ran inside she immediately hugged her dad.

''Dad...me and Matt are having a baby.'' She smiled proud and her dad hugged her.

''I am so proud of you little girl.''

''Not so little now anymore, dad.'' She said as she laid her head on his shoulder, walking on then and her dad looked at Matt.

''Welcome back...you took good care of her and also take care of the baby!'' He said, concerned about her and the baby. She always was his baby girl.

''I am going to take good care of her and the baby.'' Matt promised then.

''i know you will. You are a good man and Gabby loves you, so I don't doubt that. Congratulations.'' The dad said as he shook Matt's hand but hugged his son in law then. Matt and Gabby greeted Eva and Diego and handed the souvenirs around.

''We have one more surprise.'' Matt said then and he looked at Gabby.

''You are going to have a little cousin.'' Gabby smiled then and Diego and Eva cheered excited.

''That is so cool aunt Gabby!''

''Yes, can't wait to have a little cousin!'' Diego smiled excited and Matt was so happy her whole family was so happy for them and that they were going to have a baby. They stayed just a bit longer and had dinner there before Gabby's dad brought them home and they were so happy to go home. As they wanted to get over their jetlag as soon as possible they know they shouldn't go sleep too early but also knew that it was past dinner time now so that they were okay to go to sleep soon.

They were brought home soon and even though Gabby wanted to carry her suitcase up stairs, Matt was already carrying it, didn't want Gabby to have to carry it because she was so tired.

At home Matt put the suitcases down in the bedroom. After weeks abroad it would be so good to sleep in their own bed again and Gabby came walking into the bedroom as well, helping him unpack some things and putting the first stuff in the washer so it would be done when they would wake up and she walked onto the spare bedroom there and he wrapped his arms around her.

''So what color should I paint the walls?'' He asked her teasingly. He didn't even really want to think about painting because he was exhausted but still liked to talk about the stuff they would have to do in t his room for the baby.

''Pink. I am sure it is going to be girl.'' She said as she rubbed over her tummy, hoping that she would start showing soon cause even though she was not pregnant that long, she was also excited to show the world that they were expecting a baby and she also knew that it would not be long before her tummy would bulge a lot more and the baby bump would show.

''I am sure it is going to be a boy...'' Matt said then and he kissed her in her neck, his hands still over her tummy.

''No, a girl!''

''Boy!'' He said then and he traced up from her neck onto her jaw and turned her around then, kissing her.

''I can't wait for our baby to be here.'' She mumbled softly and he lifted her up in his arms then, slowly walking back to the bedroom and they laid down on the bed together.

''Our future is going to be so amazing...and even though I am sad Australia is over...I am also so excited.'' Gabby said again and he nodded.

''Me too. Thank you so much for all the adventures in Australia...and to more adventures with our family.'' He said and she kissed him.

''Come here.'' He said then as he pulled her closer and against each other, they fell asleep, both of them exhausted from the big journey and all the adventures they had had but even though they had left their honeymoon in Australia behind. There was another big adventure to come.

* * *

 **NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this last chapter of Dawsey Down under that featured them arriving back in Chicago and telling Gabby's family about the big news that they are having a baby, cause they didn't arrive back with the two fo them but with the three of them and even though they are sad about leaving Australia behind but also excited for the future. I hope you liked the whole story. Still doubting about a sequel. Please let me know what you thought and what you want. I really hope you did enjoy the whole story till the end!**


End file.
